Never Grow Up
by KatzyK
Summary: A/U.Welcome to Seattle Grace Summer Camp. The surgeons are kids! They go through changes through out the years and relationships are formed. Each chapter is a year at summer camp! R&R! All characters! CHP 19&20&21 ALL UP ON SAME DAY, READ ALL! Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Innocent

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up.<strong>

**Chapter One: Innocent.**

Year One

Meredith smiled as her father pulled in, dropping her and her 4 year old sister off at the Seattle Grace Summer Camp. She was 6 years old and happy to be having a summer with her best friends, Cristina and Alex.

"Have fun girls! Be good!" Thatcher called. Meredith and Lexie waved, taking each others hands they walked to the big white doors.

"Will we have fun?" Lexie asked her big sister.

"Yeah, besides, if it's not, we'll just get Mommy to come get us." Meredith smiled, walking her sister in. The sisters walked straight up to an older man with an unhappy look on his face. "Um, excuse me, Sir. We're here for the summer camp?"

"Mercy West or Seattle Grace?"

"Seattle Grace."

"Over there." The man pointed to a corridor, not even looking up.

"Thank you." Lexie said quietly.

"What are your names?" The man asked. "I'm Chief Stark, head of the Mercy Wester's."

"We're Meredith and Lexie Grey." Meredith said. She waved bye and left. Lexie skipped behind Meredith.

"Room 7!" He called to Lexie as she skipped away.

* * *

><p>Chief Webber stood at a podium in a large room with spinning black chairs. Mark was spinning in his one while his best friend Derek sat, holding back a smile.<p>

"Excuse me." Dr. Bailey stepped in, putting a hand on Mark's chair, stopping it. "What is your name?"

"Derek Shepherd." Derek gasped and looked at Mark. "Mark Sloan." He confessed.

"Sloan. Well then, I know to be watching you." Bailey stepped back, standing beside Chief Webber.

"Hello, I'm Chief Webber, head of the Seattle Grace group." Chief Webber started. "Today, you all begin your incredible journey at Seattle Grace Summer Camp. By journey, I of course mean that you'll be here until you graduate. You'll grow up here. You'll make friends, lose friends. People will join, people will quit. Hope you enjoy your first summer at Seattle Grace!"

"Hello. I'm Dr. Bailey. I am first aider and deputy Chief. You'll find the rules written around, obey them or you will be punished. Rule number 1 - do not talk when we are in a group meeting, this is what a group meeting is. Rule 2 - be at any group meeting you are told to be at. Rule 3-" Bailey continued.

Alex looked around the room, Cristina was doing the same, once they'd found each other, they started to look for Meredith. She still hadn't arrived.

"The most important rule, on top of all of the other ones is that under any circumstances, no canoodling!" Bailey yelled at the children.

"Candling?" Mark looked up, actually listening now. "What does that mean?"

"You don't need to know now. When you're older, _you_ will need to know this rule. I can tell." Bailey said, a small smile crept across her face. Chief Webber started to laugh lightly as well.

"Okay, let's just all get into a circle and later we have to introduce ourselves to the Mercy West group too." Richard said. Meredith and Lexie ran in, late.

"Sorry, we couldn't find room 7." Meredith smiled, pulling Lexie to Cristina's side, smiling briefly at Alex.

"Nice of you to join us, Meredith and Lexie, I presume?" Bailey picked up her clip board and ticked their names. "Chief, if we could get them into the circle?" Richard nodded and the kids got into a large circle.

"We'll go round in a circle, let everyone know your name and age."

By the end, everyone knew who each other was. Derek, Mark, Owen, Teddy, Addison and Erica were all 8. Callie, Rose and Arizona were 7. Cristina, Meredith, Izzie, Alex and George were 6 and Lexie was 4.

"You're going to have the day to play together, interact and get to know one and other. By the end of today you must know who your room-mate is. If you don't, we'll choose them." Bailey told the group. She and the Chief walked the kids into the next room and sat at desks in the corner.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored of this." Cristina stood up, dropping her Barbie doll. Bailey stood up, walking to the group.<p>

"If people are bored, we could play a group game?" Everyone nodded and she started thinking of games. "So, we have 2 teams, a leader for each, you have to get certain objects before the other teams..."

"And we have to try and get the stuff they get first back!" Owen suggested.

"And we can kidnap other members of the groups and hold them hostage!" Teddy smiled. Bailey nodded her head.

"Okay, so, who'll be our leaders? Hmm.. how about Teddy and Owen?" Teddy and Owen nodded, standing up. "Choose your groups and discuss your strategy." Bailey sat in her seat opposite the Chief, she started making the treasure hunt list on her computer and getting stuff to hide around the rooms they had.

"It'll be something you have to figure out as well." Richard told the group and Bailey.

* * *

><p>Teddy's team consisted of herself, Cristina, Alex, Izzie, Meredith, Lexie and Mark. Owen's team was him, Derek, Addison, Erica, Rose, Arizona and Callie. Bailey had finished dotting the items all over and put a sheet up with all of them on. The list consisted of the element of time, a redhead Barbie doll, a poloroid, a memory with friends, Darth Vader and someone from the opposing team. They each had base camps too.<p>

"The element of time? What?" Mark said, looking at the list.

"A clock?" Teddy suggested, the group all nodded. "I've got a watch!" They put that in base camp. "All right, we'll all go find the Barbie. I think I saw one laying on the top of the toy box in the office!" The group ran there.

**-GA-**

"So, we have the Barbie, what was next?" Alex asked.

"A poloroid, a memory with friends, Darth Vader and someone from the opposing team." Lexie told them. "A camera!" Lexie picked up the poloroid camera, holding the camera out, she snapped a picture. "Memory between friends in the form of a poloroid." Lexie smiled, putting the camera under the desk and running with their picture back to base camp.

**-GA-**

"Where's my watch!" Teddy yelled, running in to their set up. The group turned around to see Erica putting the watch down. "Give that back!"

"No, it's a game, we'll give it back when it's finished." Rose said in a bitchy tone. Teddy rolled her eyes and put the stuff they'd gotten down.

"Don't let them see, it'll give them idea's." Teddy whispered. "Lexie, why don't you guard this? We'll go get Darth Vader.. wait, isn't there that one kid in the Mercy West group wearing a Darth Vader t-shirt?"

"The opposing team?" Meredith smiled, the group left Lexie and ran to kidnap the Mercy-West child.

**-GA-**

"Help!" Lexie yelled as the group walked in. She was sitting in the other team's base camp along with everything else they had. The group ran in.

"We'll give you Darth Vader for Lexie." Meredith bargained. While she distracted the group, Mark grabbed Lexie and Izzie grabbed everything they'd taken.

* * *

><p>"So, kids, let's see. Owen, what do you have on the list?" Richard asked.<p>

"We got the element of time, the wall clock. We brought the poloroid camera, Izzie agreed to be kidnapped because she felt bad for us. We used Addison as our redheaded Barbie because we thought that when she's older, if she dyed her hair blonde she'd look like a Barbie." Owen smiled.

"Teddy?" Bailey asked.

"Everything." Teddy walked to the front. "The element of time, this watch. The redheaded Barbie. We got this poloroid picture of us all today, a memory between friends, we also got this boy wearing a Darth Vader shirt and he's also from the opposing group since he's Mercy West.

"Hi, I'm Charles. Can I go yet?" Charles said feebly.

"Yes! C'mon, I'll take you." Bailey walked him back quickly.

* * *

><p>Owen, Mark and Derek all decided to room together. Erica and Rose were rooming together. Addison was rooming with Callie. Teddy and Arizona were rooming together. Cristina and Izzie were rooming together while George roomed with Alex and Lexie and Meredith roomed together.<p>

* * *

><p>Meredith sat in the cafeteria, the only place open at 10PM. Everyone was in bed, but Meredith couldn't sleep. She was wearing her ducky PJ's and ducky slippers. She sipped her milk. Derek walked in and got a glass of milk too, sitting beside Meredith.<p>

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hello. I'm Meredith."

"Nice to properly meet you, Derek."

"So, having fun?"

"Definitely, love it here. I'm only here because Mark's being rebellious." Derek joked, Meredith giggled. "He's got a torch, Owen has already moved to the bathtub so I'm stuck down here. I thought I was gonna have to sleep on the table or something."

"Well, I'm here because Lexie's feeling homesick, so seeing me makes her upset. She finally fell asleep but for the first few hours in a new bed when she's homesick she talks about everything she can think of." Meredith giggled.

"Maybe we can just talk until they've shut up." Derek laughed.

"Sure." Meredith smiled. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about this 8 year old that she liked. "So, three-legged race tomorrow."

"I know. I can't even partner with Mark because he's partnering with Izzie, I get it, though, he spent yesterday with her and she's the only person here that's tall enough to partner with him."

"Yeah, Lexie's having to be George's partner. Cristina is already Owen's partner."

"Maybe we could be partners?"

"I'd like that." Meredith smiled.

* * *

><p>In the morning, the kids were all lined up in their partners for the race. They started running, Izzie and Mark won.<p>

"That is so unfair! They have legs longer than my entire body!" Cristina complained. Bailey glared at her and she shut up.

By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted, lying in clumps on the playroom floor.

"Let's build a fort tomorrow." Mark suggested, sitting up.

"Yay!" Izzie agreed with her newest friend. "I love forts!"

"That's a good idea Mark, we'll do that next week though, we have a week of activities!" Richard informed the group. "Okay, now, time for bed, it's 9 o'clock, you deserve a good night sleep and if you're all in your rooms in the next 5 minutes maybe you can stay in bed until 11:00 tomorrow?" The kids ran upstairs.

* * *

><p>The group walked to bed. Derek caught up to Meredith.<p>

"I'll see you in the cafeteria?" He smiled. She nodded and walked to her room. She smiled. He was so sweet. She liked being friends with him.

* * *

><p>A week later, the kids were all building a fort in the playroom. Mark was in charge of construction and Lexie was deputy.<p>

"Lexie, what do you think we should do for the entrance?" Mark asked.

"I think that maybe some flowers will be pretty." Lexie grinned, passing them a large floral blanket.

"Perfect!" Meredith grinned. She high fived Derek. They had become best friends and met up every night.

She was having the perfect summer.

* * *

><p>It was the last day of summer camp for this year. Meredith and Lexie finished packing and put their bags downstairs.<p>

"I'll miss all of you munchkins, I think that it'll be a loss if you don't all return next year and to be honest, I wouldn't mind if noone new joined!" Bailey announced.

They all said their goodbyes to Richard and Bailey and most people were saying bye to each other.

"Bye!" Callie and Arizona hugged, Callie hugged Addison then Erica. "Miss all of you guys!"

"Bye guys." Alex hugged Izzie and Arizona.

"I can't wait for next year." Mark said, hugging Callie and Addison then Lexie. "Mostly because school starts again."

"Bye!" Meredith called, hugging Derek, she left, taking Lexie's hand as she finished hugging George.

Everyone was picked up. Bailey stood beside the Chief.

"This is gonna be a long few years." She laughed, leaving for her car to pick her son up from his summer camp. Richard drove home happily to Adele, missing the kids already.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Do you want to see next years summer camp? REVIEW!<strong>

**10 reviews to update :D**

Kat.


	2. Chapter 2: Mean

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know.

I know that I said 10 reviews for an update but I got 6 alerts and they weren't from my 7 reviewers so I figured, why not?

**I've made Lexie 10, Meredith, Cristina, George, Alex and Izzie 11 along with Rose, Callie and Arizona. The 12 year old's haven't changed though. :)**

_This chapter is a little bit of mocking towards children in relationships. You know, 11 year old's who have Facebook Status' about their 'loved ones' so, enjoy! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up.<strong>

**Chapter Two: Mean**

Year 4

Week 1

Meredith arrived for her 4th year at SGSC with a grin on her face. She was 11 years old and glad to see Derek again. It had been a long year without her best friend, she missed him and everyone else too. She took Lexie's hand and ran inside, they sprinted to room 7 in time to hear Bailey announcing Rule 1.

"Better than last year!" Meredith giggled, they were always late so it was expected. She stood beside Cristina.

* * *

><p>Meredith walked to the cafeteria with everyone else, she sat at <em>her<em> place beside Derek. He sat beside her and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hello." Meredith grinned, she was 11 so she was ready to meet the _one. _Addison sat beside Derek and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey, sweetie." Addison smiled and waved at Meredith who stared confused.

"Hi baby." Derek said to Addison. "Mer, Addie and I fell in love over the year. We're together now."

"Really?" Meredith fake smiled, talking through clenched teeth.

"Yup." Addison said.

* * *

><p>Cristina was wandering around the garden of the camp. Owen saw her and walked to her.<p>

"Hey, Cristina."

"Hi. Do you need something?"

"Well, you're 11, I'm 12. I figured that we could, you know, fall in love?"

"Sure." Cristina nodded. "Why not? You're cute enough for me."

"Awesome." Owen grinned. "So, you're my girlfriend."

"Yes." Cristina said, simply. He put his arm around her and instead of punching him in the face, she simply relaxed, walking around the camp with her new boyfriend.

"This is nice." Owen walked her too a small bench and sat down.

"I guess." She smiled. He tightened his hold on her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You know what, who cares about Addek, we're gonna be together forever."

"You're right." Owen rested his head on hers.

* * *

><p>Meredith sat in the cafeteria alone at 10PM. She knew she was never supposed to be up this late but it was her and Derek's time. It didn't work before the main lights turned off, leaving the two alone in a dimmed room. She also knew that he would never be coming back to see her. He loved Addison.<p>

"Meredith?" Derek whispered, walking to the table, she looked up and smiled. Maybe he loved her instead.

"I thought you loved Addison?"

"What?"

"You're here with me, don't you love your own girlfriend?" Meredith asked as he sat down.

"Of course. We're best friends, I thought I'd come see my best friend."

"Okay." Meredith stood up, he grabbed her hand and she sat back down. "I thought.. I thought that since I'm 11, I'm nearly a teenager, you'd want to date me. Love me."

"Meredith, I love you like a sister, I'd date you, but you aren't 12. I can't even believe I have a girlfriend at 12 years old. It's ridiculous, but I like Addison, she likes me."

"She loves you."

"No, she's 12 years old. She's pretending. We all do it. We don't even know what love is yet!" Derek explained to Meredith.

* * *

><p><span>Week 6.<span>

Meredith and Derek weren't speaking. They hadn't since the first night. Cristina had dumped Owen for the new kid, Preston Burke. He decided to date Teddy instead.

"I can't believe I ever thought I loved him. Did you know he doesn't love Addison!" Meredith scowled, telling Lexie how much boys sucked in their room.

"That's stupid! If he doesn't love her why are they dating?" Lexie scoffed.

"I know. It's stupid. I wanna go home. I can't take 8 weeks of this." Meredith sighed.

"No! I wouldn't have anyone to room with!" Lexie jumped from her bed and onto her sister's.

"I'm sorry, Lex. Really, I am." Meredith got up from her bed and pulled out her suitcase. "I'll pack then I'll tell Bailey and Webber I'm leaving."

"You can't! You love it here!"

"Correction. Loved it here." Meredith frowned, pulling her stuff from her closet and packing them away.

"Fine." Lexie snapped, storming out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>She walked down the hall and slapped her hand on Cristina and Izzie's dorm door.<p>

"Yang is with Burke downstairs and Izzie is with Karev." Mark said.

"What are you doing here, Mark, this is the girls hallway. Get out!" Lexie snapped.

"Your hair is wet." He told her. She glared at him and sat down beside the door. "Why don't you just wait in your room?" Mark asked, sitting down and eating pudding.

"Not that it's any of your business, I'm never speaking to my sister again."

"Why?"

"She's leaving because of Derek. Did he tell you about the first night here?"

"Yeah, he still talks about it. Talk about your overreacting. I mean, yes, he's right, love at 12 years old is stupid, but we're kids. We'll have real relationships when we're old."

"I think boys are gross. They never say anything smart. I never wanna be married." Lexie sighed.

"You look like the kind of person who'll get married when they're like, I dunno, 17."

"17? As if." She scoffed, yawning.

"Want some pudding?" He handed her the pot, she accepted. "You can come to my room if you want? Derek spends all of his time in Owen and Preston's room."

"I can't believe they live together! Preston stole Cristina!" Lexie stood up, putting the plastic carton and spoon in the bin and walking with Mark to his room.

"I agree. I've been trying to make Preston dump Cristina." Mark agreed.

* * *

><p>The group were all outside for the days task.<p>

"Team work! That's what today is all about. You have a small platform which you must cross in full teams to get supplies to build oars."

"Oars?" Mark yelled, turning around and listening to what Richard was saying.

"The oars of a boat?" Richard asked and Mark nodded and then turned back to Derek to talk to him. Richard shook his head and continued. "Once you have built the 6 oars your team needs you will run to those boats and cross the river."

"Teddy will be sitting out due to her sprained ankle which makes for even teams." Bailey instructed. Cristina furrowed her brow - with the addition of Preston it was 16, where was Meredith?

"Hey, where's Mer?" Izzie asked for her.

"Meredith left. Her mom came and got her last night." Bailey told the group, being the gossip that she always was, Addison started asking around in secret.

"If we could just get into groups of 7." Richard instructed.

* * *

><p>The teams had assembled the oars and were boating, Mark's team was ahead of Cristina's. He named them Team Awesome, this group was Mark, Lexie, Owen, Derek, Addison, Callie and Erica. Team Kill consisted of Cristina, Preston, Arizona, Rose, Izzie, Alex and George. Lexie was trying to keep up with them all but she couldn't and lost the oar.<p>

"Dang!" She exclaimed, trying to reach it. "Stop paddling!"

"We'll leave it, Lexie!" Callie yelled.

"No! I almost have it!" Erica took this opportunity to nudge Lexie into the water. She screamed, falling to the bottom.

"Lexie!" Cristina yelled from her boat, Alex stood too, they had both been there with her when Meredith fell off of the ferry peer.

"She can't swim!" Alex shouted at the boat.

Mark dove into the ocean, grabbing Lexie and pulling her into the boat. Bailey and Richard gasped as they ran to get the life guard from his seat.

"Paddle!" Derek told the boat, Cristina's boat did the same, the boats arrived at the same time, Bailey and the life guard both ran to Lexie.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, since both boats arrived at the same time, Richard thought about how much of a team they became together when Lexie fell in. Lexie remained in the ER until her mother came and collected her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Erica!" Callie yelled, running to the girl sitting in her room. "You pushed her in! She almost died!"<p>

"Don't overreact, Callie. She was just playing it up for attention. She and her sister are both stupid attention seeking fakes. Why do you think Meredith left anyway?" Erica replied, Rose nodded in agreement.

"You're just being a witch with a B, Erica."

"Fine. Go run off to Addison and tell her how bad we were." Rose adopted a baby voice to mock Callie. She just rolled her eyes and left. Erica burst into a fit of laughter.

"So, did you hear about Addison and Mark making out?" Erica asked, sitting on Rose's bed.

"Yeah, did you hear about Derek walking in on it?" Rose said, Erica nodded.

* * *

><p><span>Week 9.<span>

Lexie sat in her room, looking out the window at Mark trying to kiss Addison and her pushing him away. She sighed. She was sitting on the cushioned ledge, her head pressed against the glass, spying out of the net curtain. Izzie walked in and stood behind her, looking out of the curtain too.

"I can't believe she kissed Mark." Izzie said, making Lexie jump.

"How did you get in?" Lexie turned around.

"Mer gave Cristina and I a key to make sure you were okay while she was gone." Izzie explained, sitting on Lexie's bed near the window. "Anyway, why are you staring at Mark and Addison?"

"Just curious." Lexie did tell the truth, she was curious. Addison stormed off, Mark walked slowly in the other direction toward the building. Lexie dropped the curtain, letting it close.

"About kissing? Lexie, there are plenty of movies with kissing in to study!" Izzie informed her, sitting opposite her on the window.

"Not about kissing."

"What about?"

"Nothing." She lied, moving to the bed.

"Alexandra Caroline Grey! Tell me the truth!" Izzie followed her and started tickling her stomach. "I'll stop if you tell me!"

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you! Stop!" Lexie gasped between laughter. Izzie stopped sitting opposite her.

"What?"

"I have a crush."

"On Addison?" Izzie asked, raising her eyebrows. Lexie rolled eyes.

"Mark." Lexie whispered. Izzie's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Mark!" She yelled, Lexie shushed her. Cristina ran in, slamming the door behind her. She threw herself on the bed between the two.

"I'm back with Owen but Teddy won't talk to me." Cristina whined. "Why is love so complicated!"

"Why not have a wedding? She can't be mad if you make her maid of honour!" Lexie suggested, Izzie raised an eyebrow and Cristina looked at her with a curled up lip. "What? That's what the kids at my school do if they _'love_' each other."

"Let's just have the wedding, Cristina!" Izzie smiled, deciding she liked the idea of her friend's wedding.

"Nio. Just shut up!" Cristina sat up.

"Fine!" Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Wait, how did you both get in? Izzie had the key.." Lexie trailed off.

"The door was wide open." Cristina informed her. Izzie nodded her head, confirming what Cristina had said before her eyes widened and she put her hand on her mouth to stop the laughter.

"What?" Lexie stood up. "Who was in the hall!"

"I don't know." Cristina scoffed.

"Maybe noone was!" Izzie said, her voice full of guilt and hope.

"I'm going home!" Lexie pulled out her case and threw it on the bed.

"Lexie!" Cristina pulled it from her grasp and put it back under the bed. "I didn't see anyone, only Callie and Addison's door was open."

"Addison!" Lexie exclaimed, putting her hands on her head.

"Addison walked toward the lake! She didn't come into the house!" Izzie reminded her. Lexie sighed with relief.

"Just go see if Callie was in there." Cristina said.

* * *

><p>Lexie was at Callie's door, she lay on the bed.<p>

"Hey." She smiled, they waved. "What you doing?"

"I was listening to music, why? Was I playing it too loud?"

"No, it was fine, as long as it's good music, it's fine!" Lexie joked. "Me and Izzie, we were just talking, wanted to make sure it wasn't too loud, didn't disturb you?"

"It's fine, as long as the conversation is entertaining." Callie smirked, smiling a knowing smile. Lexie had a horrified look on her face. "I won't tell him." Callie smiled.

"Thanks." Lexie smiled quickly and left, closing the door to her room. Erica came from Callie's bathroom. Callie looked at Erica and her eyes widened.

"Erica! I said I wouldn't say anything!"

"_You_. She didn't say anything about me." Erica smiled evilly.

"Get out. I thought you were not gonna be such a meanie to her any more!"

"Cal, she's been onto Mark since the minute she got here. If Addison changes her mind and wants him, we can't have Meredith Grey's sister stopping her."

"Out. Now!" Callie pointed to the door, once Erica had left. Callie slammed the door, groaning loudly as she slumped onto her bed.

_Being a pre-teen was **so** hard._

* * *

><p><span>Week 12<span>

Lexie had been avoiding everyone. She didn't go to group challenges or let anyone come inside her room. Erica had told everyone including Mark about her crush, she wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out. She had to get some food so when everyone was getting lunch she walked quickly and got a small tub of pasta and a pot of pudding.

"Lex!" Alex called, she saw everyone look at her so she ignored him and ran upstairs.

* * *

><p>It was the last day and everyone was saying good bye. Lexie sat alone on her suitcase, she wished Thatcher would drive at the speed of light and be there sooner. No such luck.<p>

"Lexie!" Erica called. "Lex, honey!" She ran over, Rose following. "Miss you!" She pretended to be nice on purpose, to irritate her. She leant forward and hugged the young girl.

"Bye!" Rose kissed her cheek and hugged her. Lexie remained silent. Rose nudged the suitcase a little bit, it toppled over, Lexie fell off of it, her face smacked against the floor, more than just Erica and Rose laughed, Lexie stood up and grabbed her suitcase, moving outside. Meredith's car pulled up, she climbed out and ran to Lexie. She got her inside the car and looked at the group through the window. Erica and Rose smiled at her, she rolled her eyes and climbed in.

* * *

><p><strong> What do you think? I know, it's a little childish but, it's chapter 2. <strong>

_10 reviews until update. _

**Don't worry, we'll get to the older kids and romance soon! It'll be way easier to write and more fun to read!**

Review.

Kat.


	3. Chapter 3: White Horse

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know.

**Lexie, Lucy - 12. Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, George, Alex, Callie, Arizona - 13. Mark, Derek, Owen, Addison, Teddy - 14.**

big smiley for those who put alerts on this :)bigger smiley for those who put on favourites :-)biggest smiley for the reviewers :Dfor those who read it but thought it was crap :Z - aggressive

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up.<strong>

**Chapter 3: White Horse**

Year 6(Part 1)

Meredith arrived at SGSC with a nervous look on her face. Lexie grabbed her hand, she was scared too. They'd dropped out for last year's because of the _events_ that took place. Meredith walked Lexie in, smiling at Chief Start like usual and he looked happy to see them again. They walked into Room 7, Cristina, Alex, Izzie and George were all standing at the door when they walked in.

"Meredith!" Izzie squealed quietly. "I've been working on being quiet for Lexie's return! Cristina told me you two were back this year!" Izzie hugged them. George hugged them afterwards. Lexie and Meredith took off their jackets and put them away quickly.

"Woah." George gasped, turning away.

"What?" Lexie asked.

"I second that woah!" Cristina said, looking at the two girls. "You certainly filled up!"

"Yeah, we're early developers, Cristina."

"It happened last month, a couple of days before my 12th birthday." Lexie elaborated. "Alex, my eyes are up here." Izzie scowled at him, slapping his chest with the back of her hand.

"Alex!" She exclaimed, he turned to her and stared at her chest. "It's better."

"Do you think that if I was nice enough I could upgrade from this group to maybe, I don't know, Lucy, Erica and Rose's group?" George jokingly asked, feeling awkward.

"Aw, George, you can stare at my chest too if you want." Izzie giggled, hugging her friends.

"Who's Lucy?" Meredith asked.

"This bitch, we hate her." Alex explained. "She came last year, really nice, one of us, I dated her. I got invited to upgrade, you know, Erica and Rose's level, sitting with that entire group on one of their tables, she got all pissy because I would be leaving her and then took my upgrade!"

"Yes, but you got to stay with us, eventually dating me!" Izzie hugged her boyfriend.

"True." Alex agreed, kissing her cheek.

"Cristina, why haven't you upgraded, you know, Preston, Owen?" Lexie asked. She hadn't seen her much through out the year due too Thatcher and Ellis separating and her moving across the state.

"Burke didn't come to the last week after a fight last year, he's gone. Owen dumped me before I got back with Burke because I never want to have kids when I'm older."

"Oh." Lexie regretted asking. "Sorry."

"Hello!" Richard was know at the podium. "Hello, kids! Welcome to your 6th year! Today, I'm afraid to say, Preston Burke, Rose Flack and Erica Hahn will not be returning. Thankfully, back today we have Meredith and Lexie Grey." He put his arm out to indicate them. They plastered on smiled through the nerves, the two had spent hours perfecting this and hours getting ready. "Nice to have you back, girls! And just in time for the upcoming merger!"

"Merger?" Meredith whispered to Cristina as Bailey began to list the rules.

"We're joining groups with the Mercy Wester's." She replied.

"No canoodling!" Bailey said, looking at Mark like always.

"I don't even know what that means!" Mark responded to her glare.

"And no canoodling means, no canoodling! No kissing. No touching. None of that! I know, 12 weeks with people, hormone levels running high, you develop crushes but, no! You will not do _any of that!_" She continued, still glaring at Mark.

"Okay, choose your room-mates!" Richard said. "Remember, partners! And remember, no going into the opposite sex's room."

"Oh yeah, they got rid of the separate hallways. We're all one group, one hallway." Cristina informed them, picking up her bag and walking upstairs to her room.

* * *

><p>Lexie and Meredith were in their room. Meredith lay in her bed, rambling to Lexie about whether Derek would still like her while Lexie unpacked their suitcases into the closets.<p>

"Hey guys!" Cristina, Callie and Izzie walked in through the bathroom, Izzie came in last and closed the door properly.

"How did you get in!" Lexie stopped unpacking as they came through.

"Adjoining bathrooms. Part of the new crappier bedrooms." Cristina sighed, collapsing on Lexie's bed, forcing her to move her suitcase to the floor. She looked at Callie, confused.

"We got a triple bedroom this year." Callie explained. She sat beside Meredith at the end of her bed. "So, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Meredith sat up.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone." Callie said. "I'm not that kind of person. Last year after Erica and Rose started being bitches I moved into Cristina and Izzie's room, on the floor. I'm a nice person."

"She's talking about Derek." Lexie whispered.

"Der-!" Izzie started to speak really loudly before Lexie put a hand over her mouth. "Derek!" She whispered.

"I still like him, I'm not in love with him."

"12 and 13 year old's are incapable of love." Lexie mocked him. Everyone laughed.

"Let's get George and Alex in here." Izzie said, standing up.

"The chief said no boys-" Lexie started.

"Lex, noone obeys that rule! Especially not that Mark has started his annual spin the bottle party." Cristina informed her. There was a knock on the door which Izzie answered.

"Girls, c'mon down quickly, time for the annual scavenger hunt." Bailey instructed, going to the next room.

* * *

><p>Teddy's team had won (they stuck to the same teams every year).<p>

"Looks like Team Awesome are back in action!" Mark yelled to the other team. "I mean, seriously, something happened last year, we lost. Thank god we're back winning!"

"Them!" Cristina said evilly, pointing at Meredith and Lexie who rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Miranda and Richard gave them the night to themselves, leaving to go to the adults bar and catch up with their friends. Mark had called everyone to the main lounge and set up the annual game of spin the bottle. Derek went first, resulting in him giving a kiss on the cheek to Cristina. Cristina kissed Alex. Alex kissed Callie. Callie kissed Derek. Derek kissed Izzie. Izzie kissed Mark. Mark kissed Meredith. Meredith kissed Alex. Alex kissed Arizona. Arizona kissed George. George spun the bottle, it landed on Owen. He went to spin again.<p>

"Kiss him!" Cristina cheered, laughing.

"Ew. Gross." George said.

"What's wrong with gay people?" Arizona asked the young boy.

"Nothing, it's just weird."

"That's homophobic." Callie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." George sunk out of the game, moving to sitting on the couch observing.

* * *

><p>After an hour, Meredith, Lucy, Teddy and a few others were sitting on the couch with George, only Mark, Izzie, Lexie, Arizona, Callie, Derek and Addison remained. Addison spun, it landed on Mark.<p>

"Okay, now, you gotta smooch him." Cristina informed the group, eating potato chips.

"What?" Meredith giggled.

"Duh, there's less than 10 left, they gotta smooch!" Cristina explained. Addison and Mark had a passionate kiss. Mark spun the bottle, it landed on Callie, he turned to his best friend and kissed her.

"Magical." Callie said sarcastically. She spun and it landed on Arizona. She touched the bottle to spin again.

"What are you doing?" George sat up.

"Spinning again, we're both girls." Arizona answered for Callie. "It's weird."

"What's wrong with gay people?" George quoted the two earlier. "That's homophobic."

"Fine, you know what?" Callie turned to Arizona, leaning across Izzie, she kissed Arizona. "No big deal." George scowled and lay back down.

"Y-yeah, no big deal." Arizona smiled.

* * *

><p>Lexie went to her room with a smile on her face. She'd kissed Mark during the game. She still liked Mark, she wasn't as over him as she'd told Meredith. She was brushing her hair in the bathroom, Cristina came in with a smug look on her face, this look formed into a knowing smile.<p>

"What do you know that I don't?" Lexie asked, turning to Izzie. Cristina looked into the mirror.

"Alex and Izzie broke up." The smile remained.

"Really? Why?" As if on cue, Izzie came into the bathroom, grinning.

"So, he asked me out." Izzie said to Cristina, picking up her toothbrush. "So, we're together." Cristina nodded, laughing as she brushed her teeth.

"Who asked you out?" Lexie said.

"Mark!" Izzie grinned. Lexie plastered on a fake smile and walked back to her room, locking the door. She sunk down, tears flooding her face.

* * *

><p>Meredith sat in the cafeteria. She sat with milk and a frown. She knew how Lexie would react to Mark going out with Izzie but she couldn't be there for her, not now. She needed to just relax. Relax time was cut short when Derek walked in, he sat opposite her. Meredith stood up. He grabbed her arm as she walked.<p>

"Your milk." Derek said. Meredith sat down.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what?" Derek smiled, she maintained her glare, he gave in. "Why did you leave last year? You left! And you didn't come back!"

"It shouldn't matter to you where I am. We're not a couple, Derek. You're in a long distance relationship with Rose, right?"

"Meredith." He said, calming down. Meredith stood up and he grabbed her arm again. She walked to her seat again, instead of sitting down, she picked up the carton pf milk and threw it in the trash can beside the table. She walked out. Derek sighed and put his head on the table.

* * *

><p>Callie sat in her shared 3 bed room with Izzie and Cristina. Izzie sat drawing <em>Mrs. Isobel Sloan<em> in bubble writing in the note book, scraps of paper with _Mrs. Isobel Karev_ lay around the room. Cristina lay on her back, her head lay hanging from her body, looking at Callie upside down.

"Doesn't that hurt your head?" Callie asked.

"No." Callie rolled her eyes. "What's wrong? You dreamin' 'bout Blondie?"

"No." Callie groaned, Cristina rolled over.

"You can tell me if you _love_ her. We're alone, Barbie's too into Sloan to care." Cristina took some of Callie's candy and knelt beside her bed.

"Go to bed, Yang." Callie pulled the covers over herself and scrunched her eyes tight, praying that when she opened them, Cristina would be going to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, part 1 of Chapter... I don't know... awkward.<strong>

**Anyway, I'll add any pairings you want if you just tell me what you want in your review!**

_10 reviews for Chapter... an update._

_KA_TIE


	4. Chapter 4: And I Was Like, Baby Ohhh!

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know.

**Lexie, Lucy - 12. Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, George, Alex, Callie, Arizona - 13. Mark, Derek, Owen, Addison, Teddy - 14.**

**Sorry I disappeared, writers block. Don't worry, my GA inspiration is back with a vengeance! **

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up<strong>

**Chapter Four: And I Was Like, Baby, Baby, Baby, Ohhhhhhh!**

Year 6(Part 2).

_Week 2._

Cristina was sitting in her room, looking through Izzie's things. The blonde came in from the bathroom and gasped.

"Cristina!" She pulled her friend away and slammed the drawer shut, "these things are private things!"

"I was only looking!"

"What for?" Izzie rang the water out of her hair with a towel and walked to her dresser, she opened up the cupboard compartment and took out her blowdryer. She plugged it in and turned to Cristina, expecting an answer.

"Nothing!" Cristina growled and stormed into the bathroom. Izzie sighed and went to doing her hair.

* * *

><p>Meredith and Lexie held back giggles as they heard Izzie catch Cristina looking through her things. It didn't matter what she needed, they assumed she was looking for alcohol or candy like usual. The girls sat on Meredith's bed, they jumped as the door was thrown open.<p>

"Hey, we're having a party-slash-drinking session later, you comin'?" Mark asked, leaning into the room.

"Yeah, sure." Meredith smiled.

"We'll be there." Lexie grinned and sat up a little bit, into a more flattering position. Mark smiled and left. Lexie groaned and lay back, her head smacking of the wall a little bit. Meredith giggled. "You know, I was thinking of changing things up. I say that tomorrow, we have a girls night in and do make overs, facials, you know?"

"Yeah, I'll tell Cristina and Iz, should I invite Callie?"

"Yeah, Callie, Cristina, Izzie, Arizona, maybe? Everyone!" Lexie grinned. She needed to change- to be what Mark wanted. She was 12 years old and never had a boyfriend, she was pathetic.

* * *

><p>"So, we're gonna do a little camp long activity.. Chief, if you would hand out the.. <em>projects<em>." Bailey smirked and turned to the big box beside Richard. The kids all looked confused and whispered what they thought it was. Mark got on his tip toes, putting his hands on Meredith's shoulders, he began jumping to see what the box held.

"_It's a bomb. They're gonna kill us!"_

_"OMG, we're getting a pet!"_

_"Don't be stupid! Though, I'd rather that then some stupid t-shirts that said SGSC on it. Ew."_

_(_**A/N: Shout out to anyone who can guess who said each of the sentences above!)**

Bailey laughed at the whispers. She grabbed a paper bag first and walked to Izzie at the end of the line. Izzie took out a paper and kept it folded. She gave one to each of the girls.

"Some girls will have to double up in pairs, but, that's fine." Bailey smiled. "Open the papers and stand with your partner."

The partners were: Izzie and Alex, Lexie and Mark, Meredith and Derek, Cristina and Owen, George and Lucy, Addison and Teddy and Arizona and Callie.

"Now that you all have a partner, please can you form and orderly queue in font of Chief Webber and I to collect yours." Bailey walked to behind the table. Mark ran to the front, dragging Lexie behind him. Bailey lifted something up and passed it to him, Lexie couldn't see what it was.

"What is it?" Everyone started yelling, turning to the side to see what Mark had.

"A baby?" It was a little toy baby that had a blue hat on, Mark had just unraveled it from a blue blanket.

"Yes. It's a robot baby with censors and at the end the 'best parents' will receive a fantastic prize." Richard smiled.

"And, after much deliberation, we decided that you'll all be moving rooms. The rooms are being set up now by camp Councilors into a sort of... _home _layout- you'll each have a couch, a small television, a divider wall that separates the living room and bedroom, a crib, a closet, a mini-fridge, water cooler and a dinner table. This year's camp is _totally _new. Unfortunately, you will still have to share bathrooms." Bailey explained.

"Also, you'll each have a 'job' and things will affect your life, such as mortgage, gas prices, raises, redundancies, lay off's- the list is endless. You will grow up and learn to appreciate your parents for all the work they do."

Mark curled his lip upward and thrusted the baby into Lexie's arms, "sounds hard."

"It will be challenging, but, Mark, it's a competition for a prize, a good one."

"Awesome." He turned to Lexie, "we should win."

"Okay?" Lexie smiled slightly and went to sit on the sofa with the rest of the 'mothers'.

"Name them, aswell, also, you have to treat each other well- you're married couples!" Richard passed everyone a ring that had their partner's name written on the inside. "Their not indestructible, only made of plastic, but don't loose them."

"C'mon, wife, let's go consummate our marriage." Mark smirked and pulled Lexie up from the chair. "Derek, you owe me a dollar- vocab word!"

"I've got a mortgage to think about, Sloan!"

"Me too, Shepherd!"

"Sloan's!" Bailey demanded and Mark stopped. "Sit."

* * *

><p>The kids had named the babies. Izzie and Alex had Steven Karev, Meredith and Derek had Christopher Shepherd, Addison and Teddy had Josie Montgomery-Altman, Callie and Arizona had Daniel Robbins-Torres, Lucy and George had Elizabeth O'Malley, Cristina and Owen had Tina Hunt and Lexie and Mark had Grey Sloan.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is Chapter 4, hope you liked. It's short but I'm updating tomorrow, first thing, so... I think that forgives this? I'm excited about the babies, I think this'll help my half-writers block. Year 6(Part 3) soon!<strong>

**KatzyK**


	5. Chapter 5: GNO Girls Night Out

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know.

**Lexie, Lucy - 12. Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, George, Alex, Callie, Arizona - 13. Mark, Derek, Owen, Addison, Teddy - 14.**

**Thanks to all reviewers, all I ask for is feedback! :D Thanks!**

Title Song By Taylor Swift, Chapter Song By Miley Cyrus.

Also, I know they didn't have laptop's, Google and YouTube when they were kids but I don't care! It's not 100% accurate- this isn't an essay on the technology of the 80's for God's sake! :p

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up<strong>

**Chapter Four: GNO (Girls Night Out)**

Year 6(Part 3).

_Week 2, day 1._

The kids had all ran upstairs to check out their new rooms, they weren't that different but still, it was the fact that it was new that excited the teenagers. Now, the children had met in Room 7 with their babies, Chief Webber and Dr. Bailey had left them to talk amongst themselves and get acquainted with their new partners for the night.

"I hate this. I mean, it's not fair! We're kids! We can't take care of babies!" Addison yelled at the top of her voice, "they need proper care and children can't provide that. Plus, it's unrealistic! They ask us to love and care for these pieces of plastic even though we don't care for our partner as a father or mother and we haven't experienced childbirth!"

"Boy do you like babies." George muttered under his breath. Meredith heard this and giggled slightly.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed. I'm exhausted." Meredith stood up and began walking away. Lexie and Izzie stood up and followed her. Cristina threw the baby into Owen's arms and ran behind them.

"Wait for me!" She called. The rest of the girls gave the babies to their 'husbands' except for Callie and Arizona and Teddy and Addison who took their children upstairs with them. The girls seperated into two groups: Cristina, Meredith, Lexie, Izzie and Callie and Teddy, Arizona, Addison and Lucy and went to Meredith and Addison's rooms.

* * *

><p>Everyone, even Cristina, wore a facemask and were clad in their PJ's. Music was blasting as they did each others nails and hair. Callie sat in front of Cristina with her eyes scrunched shut.<p>

"I can't believe you're cutting your hair!" Lexie squealed as she grabbed more candy from the bowl.

"I can't believe you're letting Cristina cut your hair!" Izzie laughed, looking at the 'technique' her friend was using. Cristina was dancing behind Callie's head, picking up random pieces of hair and snipping it off.

"What'd you mean?" Callie furrowed her brow and looked at the blonde.

"You do know I have no clue what I'm doing, right?" Cristina answered for her. Callie jumped up and looked at the mirror hanging in Meredith and Cristina's shared bathroom. Callie screamed.

"It's awful!" Her hair was shorter than her shoulders and had longer bits of hair just hanging off the end. Izzie, Meredith and Lexie all ran into the bathroom to see the 'finished look'. They gasped.

"Cristina!" Meredith scolded her friend. She walked to Callie and put her hands on her shoulders. "We're gonna have to keep cutting."

"No! Not after what Cristina just did!"

"We can't just leave it! Don't worry! I'll cut and then they'll give me advice and tell me what looks good!"

"Yeah, Mer will cut and I'll Google how to cut a cute bob?" Lexie tried to smile in order to give Callie some confidence- it didn't work. Lexie got on the computer that sit in 'living room' of Meredith and Derek's room.

"Oh my God. This isn't happening!" Callie freaked out. Meredith pulled her to the bathtub and rinsed her head. Izzie cleaned the hair off of the floor and put a comb, a pair of scissors and a picture of a girl with a curly bob (that Callie had picked and cut from a magazine earlier that night) onto the counter top they were working on.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Meredith was nearly done with Callie's hair while Izzie told her what was looking good and Lexie called out instructions as to how you would salvage a hair cut.<p>

"And, we're finished!" Meredith grinned, looking at her handiwork. Izzie smile too. Lexie and Cristina ran back in and both agreed that the short hair look really suited Callie.

"It's gonna look _so _cute when it's curled too!" Izzie squealed, handing Callie a mirror.

"I love it!" Callie beamed, running her hands through it constantly. She ran to the bag she'd brought over and pulled out a box of rollers, she put them in her hair and in Lexie's hair. Meredith curled Izzie's long hair while Cristina braided all of Meredith's, while Callie put rollers in her hair, Lexie wrapped Cristina's hair up in little rolls all over her head. Meredith pinned each curl on Izzie's head so they were pressed to her head.

It was 11PM by the time they'd finished, danced for a bit more and then watched Titanic. They all walked outside, Meredith waved them all off as they began walking back to they're rooms. Addison's bedroom door opened and they all had rollers in and face masks on. The boys walked upstairs with the babies and burst into robust laughter.

"Shut up!" Addison snarled and stormed inside her room, Teddy giggled and shut the door with an eye roll. Alex walked to his door with Izzie laughing his head off.

"Shut up, Evil Spawn." Izzie growled and pushed past him into the room, she came back after 5 minutes, "give me Steven." He handed her the baby and walked in, closing the door after waving bye to the rest of them.

Mark put his arm around Lexie and walked her into their room, she closed her eyes and prayed for it to be over- the guy she's had the world's biggest crush on for 2 years had his arm around her and she had a guacamole face mask on. Meredith giggled at her sister and walked inside, closing the door. Derek sighed and walked in behind her. George and Lucy walked into their room, awkwardly, leaving Callie and Arizona in the hall way.

"It's hardly fair, is it? We get stuck being parents even though we're both girls." Callie said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. I guess." Arizona sighed, walking into their room. Callie furrowed her brow- why was Arizona mad/upset suddenly?


	6. Chapter 6: My First Kiss

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know.

**Lexie, Lucy - 12. Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, George, Alex, Callie, Arizona - 13. Mark, Derek, Owen, Addison, Teddy - 14.**

**Thanks to all reviewers, all I ask for is feedback! :D Thanks!**

Title Song By Taylor Swift, Chapter Song By 3oh!3 (ft. Ke$ha)

It totally just occurred to me I forgot Owen and Cristina going into the room last night! Sorry! Also, I put Chapter four, I meant five.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up<strong>

**Chapter Six: My First Kiss**

Year 6(Part 4).

_Week 2, day 1._

Meredith walked to the bathroom and cleaned her face. She went back to the room to see Derek ready to get into the bed.

"Uh, excuse me? I sleep on _this _side." Meredith grunted, trying to tell him that _she _would get the bed tonight.

"So? That works great because I only sleep on this side," Derek lifted up the blanket. Meredith scoffed.

"I'm the girl! I get the bed. You get the couch!" She grabbed the pillow from his side of the bed and threw it into his arms.

"Why can't we just share? We used to be best friends!"

"Yeah, then I admitted I loved you and you rejected me! Living room! Go!" She pointed to behind the 'wall', he sighed and walked to the 'living room'. Meredith climbed into bed and sighed.

_"Alex! I'm the girl! I get the bed. You get the couch!" _They could hear Izzie and Alex having the same fight.

"_I don't care! You don't wanna share a bed? You get on the couch!" _Meredith and Derek started laughing.

_"Owen! Get on the floor and out of my bed!" _

_"George! I'm changing!"_

_"Mark, are we _really _gonna share a bed?"_

_"Uh, Addison, do you just wanna share? I mean, we're both girls."_

_"Yeah, Teddy, that's fine." _

_"Arizona, we'll just share, okay?" _

_"Yeah, Callie, that's fine, I mean, we're best friends!"_

Finally. Silence. Meredith closed her eyes. Derek looked at her and decided to do the same. The building was silent.

"Wah, wah." Meredith sat up and glared at Derek. He looked at her, confused. The two both turned to look at the crib sitting in the 'bedroom'.

_"Wah, wah." _

"They're all crying!" Derek groaned, standing up and walking to the crib. He picked up the baby and started swaying, trying to get the baby to shut up.

"Give him to me. I'm it's mother so it likes me more." Derek handed Meredith the baby and sat on the end of the bed, turned to her. The baby stopped crying after a couple of seconds.

"I'll just keep it in bed so that it thinks it's getting affection." Meredith sighed. Derek stayed on the bed and frowned.

"Don't bother, I'll get up and hold it when it-"

"_Alex, give me Steven! You're hurting him!"_

_"Owen. Baby."_

_"GEORGE! GET THE BABY!"_

_"I'll get it, Mark.. Mark, let go of my waist!"_

_"I'll get it, Teddy."_

_"Shh, Daniel, Mommy's sleeping." _

Meredith and Derek started laughing.

"Man, these walls are thin!" Meredith giggled. The baby started screaming again. "I think it need's a diaper change. Ew!"

"C'mon, we'll both do it so we know how bad it is." Derek stood up and walked to the bathroom, he lay a towel on the counter and got out everything they needed.

"It's a doll! This is so stupid!"

"Why is there hair on the floor?"

"Cristina." Meredith giggled. As if on cue, Cristina and Owen walked into the bathroom.

"Hey." Derek smiled, starting to change the baby, Meredith handed him what he needed.

"Hey." Owen smiled. Cristina waved, halfheartedly, "Tina won't stop crying."

"Neither will ours."

"Owen, see! I told you that you and Izzie were the only ones who called their baby by it's name!"

"Arizona does too." Meredith told them.

"Ours is called Christopher because that's what I would call my own son."

"Ours is called Tina because Cristina wanted her child to have as awesome name as she does."

"He wouldn't let me have my name so we settled on Tina."

"Yeah, Izzie wanted the same, that's why it's Steven. I think that Mark named theirs Grey for Lexie. Arizona's dad and brother were called Daniel and Addison and Teddy and Lucy and George just liked the names Josie and Elizabeth." Meredith informed them.

"Well, we're done, see you two around." Derek smiled, walking with Meredith back inside the room.

* * *

><p><em>Week 2, day 2.<em>

The couples were all sitting in Room 7 with their babies. Bailey and Webber walked in and stood at the podium.

"I trust you all slept well." Richard greeted. "Now, today, you'll all be going out to work! Please partner with a friend right now!"

Meredith and Lexie. Derek and Mark. Izzie and Cristina. Alex and George. Owen and Teddy. Addison and Callie. Arizona and Lucy.

"Okay, now. We'll give each pair a slip of paper. You'll work in a supermarket, girls will do more superficial things like being cashiers and boys will work behind the butcher counters and things like that."

Meredith, Lexie, Cristina and Izzie were cashiers. Addison was the manager and Callie was the assistant manager. Arizona and Lucy worked at the photo development and camera equipment. Derek and Mark worked behind the bakery counter. Alex and George worked behind the meat and fish counter and Owen and Teddy worked in delivery and stock.

"Okay, kids. Time for work!"

* * *

><p>That night, Meredith had just finished her shift, everyone else had gone to the grand hall to relax, but after sitting in an uncomfortable seat with just Izzie buying more than enough diapers for Steven, she was tired and cranky. She walked upstairs to the rooms and smiled as Derek opened the door with the key. He jumped as she greeted him.<p>

"Woah! Didn't see you there, sorry." He blushed.

"It's okay," she giggled, "so.. wait a minute, where's the baby?"

"I thought you got it from daycare!"

Bailey and Webber had set daycare up with the Mercy Westers as a way to give them a similar lesson without having to buy extra babies.

Meredith and Derek both looked at each other and had the same exact idea. The two sprinted downstairs and to Room 18. There was a notice to the SG's saying:

_Babies and daycare, Mercy West's grand hall._

Meredith and Derek ran into the room to see a boy she recognized as the young boy wearing a Darth Vader t-shirt from their first day here.

_Teddy walked to the front. "The element of time, this watch. The redheaded Barbie. We got this poloroid picture of us all today, a memory between friends, we also got this boy wearing a Darth Vader shirt and he's also from the opposing group since he's Mercy West._

_"Hi, I'm Charles. Can I go yet?" Charles said feebly._

"Oh no! Not you again! I'm not going anywhere!" He yelled at Meredith, hiding behind a shorter girl who had stood up upon hearing the commotion.

"You must be "Christopher's" parent's?" She used air quotes when she said Christopher.

"Yeah, are you the couple taking care of him while we're at "work"?" Meredith used air quotes too.

"That we are." The short girl continued to speak, "I'm Reed and you clearly know Charlie."

"She was on the team that kidnapped me on my first day here, 6 years ago!"

"Shut up, Charlie." Reed scoffed, handing the baby to Meredith and Derek. "I hate that they're forcing us to do this. It's just so that we're more friendly for the merger."

"I know. It's ridiculous." Meredith smiled, she kind of liked this Reed girl, maybe this daycare thing was doing the trick.

"Well, see you, oh, and is there anyway to stop him crying? It was horrifying how much he cried." Charles asked.

"Try having that all night!" Derek laughed. "We'll let you know if we figure it out."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>The SGSC side of the building was completely silent.<p>

"They must've all gone to bed." Meredith told Derek.

"Yeah, thank God. I couldn't deal with any more of Mark's stories about how comfy your sister is to lie on. It's gonna give me nightmares!"

"Ew! I'll have to beat him up," the two started laughing.

"You wanna go get something from the cafeteria?" Derek asked, his mouth forming a smile that made Meredith melt.

"Sure." She grinned. She was excited- they hadn't done this for 2 years and she'd missed it each and every single day.

* * *

><p>The lights had just been turned off as they walked in. Meredith sat at their regular table with Christopher while Derek grabbed three milks.<p>

"One for you, one for me, one for Christopher," Derek smirked, sitting down across the table from her. The baby lay on the table with it's head rested on Derek's jacket.

"He'll appreciate it," Meredith joked. They laughed and looked at their 'son'.

"I can just imagine what my mother would say if I told her I had gotten a son and wife in the first 2 weeks of summer camp! I know that my sisters would laugh and sing Derek and Meredith sitting in a tree!"

"Haha! Yeah, my old friend Sadie would say the same thing."

**-GA-**

It was nearly midnight and the two teens sat chatting about what had happened at home over the past 2 years they hadn't talked.

"Woah," Derek said, his eyes widening as he checked his watch, "it's midnight!"

"Really? We've only been talking for ten minutes!"

"I know!" Derek laughed. "We should go to bed!" He picked up the baby and waited for Meredith to stand up.

Meredith stood up in front of him, stopping him from leaving the cafeteria. She lent forward and kissed him. He was so taken by surprise that his eyes took a few seconds to close. Meredith pulled away, causing Derek to fall forward slightly. She smiled and walked quickly up to their room.

* * *

><p>Meredith was already climbing into bed by the time Derek got up there. He put the baby away and quickly got changed in the bathroom, not wanting to miss what could be another chance for a kiss. He ran back out, Meredith was still fluffing her pillows.<p>

"That was quick." She said quietly, remembering how thin the walls were.

"Was it?" Derek tried to remain subtle. Meredith smirked and went to lie down. "Uh, good night Meredith." He walked slightly closer to her.

"Night." Her smile widened, she knew he was hoping for a good night kiss. She lay her head down. He sighed and walked to the couch. He climbed under the blankets and sat back up, looking at Meredith over the little wall.

"So, that kiss-"

"Goodnight, Derek."

* * *

><p><em>Week 4, day 3.<em>

Mark took a deep breath and walked over to Izzie with a pained expression, she was standing at the cafeteria food counter.

"Hey, sweetie." Izzie grinned, hugging him slightly. They hadn't seen much of each other but they were still dating and Izzie was still very much pleased with a future of being _Mrs. Isobel Sloan._

"Hi, Izzie," Mark fake smiled. "So, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Uh, you know that I've been spending some time with Lexie-"

"And you're dumping me for her," Izzie's eyes immediately started welling up.

"It's not that, it's just that it made me realize that I love you more as a sister than a girlfriend, I'm sorry! It's not you, it's me!"

Izzie grabbed the cup of water from her tray and threw it into his face, "idiot!" Izzie ran away and up to her room.

* * *

><p>Cristina sat in the cafeteria and just shook her head at Mark when he looked at her. He walked out- probably to change his shirt and dry his face off. Owen walked to her and sat opposite her.<p>

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hello." She was reading a medical magazine and didn't look up from it.

"Cristina, I was thinking. We've grown close since we got Tina-"

"It. Is. A. Toy. It's not called Tina! It's. Not. Real!" She put her magazine down, briefly.

"Anyway, I was thinking that maybe we could go out? You know, get back together?"

"Okay. Buy me a candy bar, boyfriend." Cristina smiled at Owen who beamed with happiness. He ran to get what she wanted.

* * *

><p>"So, I heard you and Sloan are over?" Alex asked Izzie when he saw her walking back to their room.<p>

"Yeah, but, Alex. I don't want to talk to _you_ about it."

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me sometime?"

"No, thanks Alex. I'm kind of done with dating for a little while. Sorry." She sighed.

"That's fine." He walked away in the worst mood he could _ever _be in.

* * *

><p>Izzie and George were sitting together in her room. She was upset about Mark and was crying.<p>

"George, he dumped me in front of everyone! It. Is. Not. Okay!"

"Iz, it'll be okay! You're too good for him anyway." Izzie kissed George on the lips.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," George mummered. This was _Izzie_. She was his best friend and now she was the first person he'd ever kissed- sure, he'd kissed Arizona, but that wasn't _real_.

"But I thought that Callie asked you out? I thought you were dating?"

"Yeah, but we'll just not tell her.."

"Let's just forget it?"

"Definitely!" He stammered.

* * *

><p>"YOU CHEATED ON ME?" Callie yelled when she saw George in the hallway. He started shaking.<p>

"Who told you that?"

"Addison said she went into her bathroom and Izzie's door was slightly open!"

"Callie-"

"We're over, O'Malley!" Callie yelled at the top of her lungs, she walked passed him and nearly knocked him over.

* * *

><p>"You kissed O'Malley but you wouldn't date me?"<p>

"I'm sorry Alex, but it made me realize that I do _really _like you!"

"Sorry, but that ship has sailed!" Alex stormed off in a horrible mood, he passed Callie who looked to be in a worse mood than him. She arrived and saw Izzie.

"YOU!"

Izzie screamed and ran to the elevator, giving up on it coming fast enough, headed for the stairs.

* * *

><p>Meredith sighed when she heard about the days antic's from Cristina. They lay on opposite sides of her bed, they're heads in line, but not looking at each other.<p>

"I can't believe that Izzie is _still _running from Callie!"

"Yeah, well, what's the story with you and McDreamy?"

"Dunno. I kissed him, but we haven't really talked about it." Meredith admitted.

"Whatever, I'm just exhausted- I had to run from Owen. He _loves _doing stuff for me and as much as I love that, I can't handle him 24-7!"

"Wanna dance it out?" Meredith stood up and turned on the little stereo. Cristina stood up and the two danced all around the room.

* * *

><p><em>Week 11, day 5.<em>

The SGSC kids were sitting in room 7 as Chief Webber collected in each baby.

"Goodbye, Steven, Mommy'll miss you." Izzie kissed the baby's forehead and handed him to Webber, she started to tear up and went to George and cried on his shoulder. Callie glared at Izzie and turned back to Arizona.

"Bye Daniel, be good." Arizona whispered into her 'son's' head and handed him to Webber. Callie smirked and hugged her best friend. Everyone handed their babies back- none more upset than Izzie or as caring as she and Arizona were.

"Bye, baby." Meredith smiled as she and Derek handed him in together.

"Okay, so, we selected the winners based on what we've seen and what the Mercy Wester's that saw you with the babies thought." Bailey announced.

"And we've decided that the best mother award goes to Izzie Stevens!" Izzie collected a small trophy from Chief Webber along with an envelope with ten dollars in it.

"And the best father award goes to George O'Malley!" Bailey handed George what Izzie got too.

"And also, the best day care givers were April Kepner and Tommy Smith-"

"Chief, no disrespect, but we honestly don't care about the Mercy Westers!" Mark scoffed.

"Sloan," Bailey warned. He quietened down. "Now, the next award is: Best Female Worker!"

"This award goes to Cristina Yang for hard work and for getting employee of the week every single time!" Cristina was given a small trophy with an envelope that contained five dollars.

"Best Male Worker goes to Derek Shepherd for always going to work with a grin on his face and always remaining professional when people bought fake baked goods from him!" Derek got the same as Cristina.

"Best Husband goes to Mark Sloan for being kind and friendly to his "wife" always and always letting her have a rest from the baby."

"But Mark, try to be.. _less friendly_ next time." Bailey smirked. Mark got a trophy and five dollars.

"Best Wife goes to Arizona for being sweet to Callie and never smothering her in responsibility." He gave Arizona her prize.

"Congratulations are in order for everyone! Good job!" Bailey grinned.

"We didn't even get a scavenger hunt!" Mark whined.

"We'll have one next year on a much larger scale, Mark, I promise," Bailey smiled at him.

"Except that the Mercy Westers will be there too," Lucy reminded everyone. They all (including Bailey and Webber) sunk into their chairs or looked at the floor.

"I am _not _excited about next year," Addison admitted, "they think they're so much better than us! They're camp color is orange!"

"We look _so _much better at Sports Competitions." Cristina murmured.

* * *

><p><em>Week 12, day 1.<em>

Meredith hugged everyone goodbye. Lexie hugged Mark for _extra _long. Meredith giggled and walked to Derek.

"See you next year," he smiled. She grinned.

"See you," she lent in and kissed him. He kissed her back, "goodbye, Derek."

* * *

><p><strong>So, LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! <strong>

Sorry I crammed 5 chapters into one here! I wanted 4 parts but cut the other 3 off too early, anyway, I'll do better next year!

_I only got 2 reviews,... can I have at least 5? _

Kat


	7. Chapter 7: Fearless

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know.

**Lexie, Lucy - 13. Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, George, Alex, Callie, Arizona - 14. Mark, Derek, Owen, Addison, Teddy - 15.. we're getting older!**

**Thanks to all reviewers, all I ask for is feedback! :D Thanks everyone! I honestly mean it! I'm gonna try to reply to everyone's reviews via PM, even if it's just to say thanks!**

Title Song By Taylor Swift, Chapter Song By Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up<strong>

**Chapter Seven: Fearless**

Year 7(Part 1).

_Week 1, day 1._

Meredith Grey entered the big building that held her favorite place in the whole world. Seattle Grace Summer Camp. Lexie Grey, her sister, finally caught up to her from their father's car.

"Mer!" Lexie ran to her. "Dad said to make sure that you don't get yourself pregnant."

Meredith burst into laughter and put an arm around her younger sister, "I'm not making any promises!"

The sisters strolled to Room 7 in laughter, late, like always. They walked to the door and stopped laughing.

_SGSC: Go to the Cafeteria. -Chief Webber, Dr. Bailey._

"It's really happening. They're moving us for the merger," Lexie sighed. Meredith just nodded and turned to the big doors leading to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"And NO CANOODLING!" Meredith and Lexie ran in and towards Cristina, Izzie and Alex. George had moved during the year, he'd even moved schools to Washington's Military Academy, leaving Izzie alone for the year.<p>

"Nice of you to join us, ladies." Stark scowled from the podium. He stood with Chief Webber and Bailey.

"Meredith, Lexie, you only missed the rules, it's okay," Richard's eyes flickered to glare at Stark for a moment.

"Welcome to most of yours' seventh year! I'm Dr. Bailey, this is Chief Webber. Joining SGSC this year will be Dr. Stark, his partner, Dr. Sydney Heron and Denny Duquette."

Mark sighed loudly, putting an arm on Callie's shoulder and leaning on her.

"Sloan!" Bailey scolded. He widened his arms and shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'I didn't do anything!'

"And now, to introduce you to one and other, this is Reed Adamson, Charles Percy, Jackson Avery and April Kepner. These are going to be the four new members of Seattle Grace- the rest have been seperated."

"And on the Seattle Grace side, this is Meredith Grey, Lexie Grey, Alex Karev, Izzie Stevens, Cristina Yang, Callie Torres, Arizona Robbins, Teddy Altman, Addison Montgomery, Lucy Fields, Mark Sloan, Owen Hunt and Derek Shepherd. Did I forget anyone?"

"Oh, me. I'm new here." A blonde girl with an Australian accent walked to the front of the group beside Meredith, "I'm Sadie Harris."

"Sadie!" Meredith hugged the new girl, "Cristina, I told you about Sadie, right?"

"No." Cristina scowled slightly.

"Deth! Sorry I didn't tell you I was joining but I couldn't miss that look on your face!" Sadie grinned. Cristina curled her lip at 'Deth'.

"Oh, of course! Sadie! I apologize! I forgot you were joining!" Richard said.

"It's alright."

"Well, anyway, we'll have five pairs of girls and three pairs of boys, alright? Get into groups!"

Reed and April were in a room, Meredith and Sadie were in a room, Izzie and Lexie shared a room, Arizona and Lucy were together, Cristina and Callie shared a room and Teddy and Addison were sharing a room. Owen and Alex were sharing a room, Mark and Derek were sharing a room and Charles and Jackson were rooming together.

* * *

><p>They all met in the cafeteria after putting their things upstairs.<p>

"Hey, Chief!" Mark yelled up to the front of the room, "are we doing the baby thing this year?"

"Well, we don't know, we _do _know that we're having the annual scavenger hunt this year! Get into the teams!"

Team Awesome: Mark, Lexie, Owen, Derek, Addison, Callie, Meredith, Sadie and April.

Team Kill: Cristina, Teddy, Arizona, Lucy, Izzie, Alex, Reed, Jackson and Charles.

"Our team sucks this year," Cristina whispered to Teddy, "usually we're great but we got stuck with _them_." She pointed to the mercy westers.

"And begin!"

The items were the same as always, the element of time, Darth Vader, etc. and Team Awesome won.

"WE. ARE. AWESOME!" Mark cheered, Cristina started ranting about how 'it was fixed'.

"Yay!" The whole team cheered.

* * *

><p>Everyone was upstairs in their rooms, Lexie was lying on her bed watching as Cristina started to look through Izzie's suit case as she unpacked.<p>

"Cristina! We had this discussion last year!" Izzie groaned, the door was flung open and Mark lent in.

"So, we didn't do it last year, but we're definitely having a drinking party in mine and Derek's room tonight, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll go." Izzie smiled, she'd put Mark and her's relationship behind her. _It helped that the new councillor, Denny, was **super **cute._

"Whatever." Cristina grunted.

"Lexie?" Mark asked, Lexie's chin started shaking- he was probably only having a laugh last year, but she _really _liked him.

"Sure." She stuttered.

"Awesome, see you in my room at eight! Bring anything you got, candy, drink- anything." He left, Callie stuck her head in next.

"Also, wear layers because Mark wants to play strip poker," she laughed and walked away, leaving the door open.

They could hear Mark and Callie telling people the same thing, doors up.

"_Callie, quit telling people to wear layers!"_

The three burst into laughter, Izzie pulled out her ponytail.

"Oh my God, Izzie! You're bald!" Cristina yelled.

"It's pretty, Iz!" Lexie grinned.

"Thanks! I just remembered Callie's hair and got more than just a trim."

"Well, now that we're done with you, let's get ready for the party- it's six-thirty."

* * *

><p>It was eight and the kids were in Mark and Derek's room.<p>

"We're playing I never!" Mark gave everyone a bottle of beer and sat in the circle. "I'll go first. I never dressed like the opposite sex." He turned to Derek with a smug look on his face.

Derek took a drink, causing the room to burst into laughter.

"My sisters forced me! Alright, I never stole anything."

Mark, Sadie, Meredith, Cristina and Addison all had drinks. It was Sadie's turn.

"Well, there isn't much I won't try.. just the once. Uhm.. oh I got a good one that should make everything awkward! I never had a crush on anyone in this room, that they didn't know about."

Derek, Meredith, Izzie and Lexie all took drinks and it was fairly obvious who they all had crushes on. Meredith and Derek liked each other, Izzie hadn't stopped telling Cristina all about how cute Denny was and Lexie was clearly in love with Mark. Arizona and Mark took a drink, earning a confused look from almost everyone.

"You never told me you had a crush on someone!" Callie said to Arizona- she knew that Mark kind of liked Lexie.

Arizona giggled and looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"I'm bored! Let's play strip poker!" Mark grabbed a pack of cards from his bed and dealt them out.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the only people still playing were Mark, Callie, Owen, Izzie, Alex, Sadie and Reed. They all only had underwear on. They had moved to around the small table in Derek and Mark's room.<p>

"C'mon, Callie, show your cards!" Mark laughed. She looked horrified.

Callie put down her cards- they were the best of the bunch.

"Nice poker face, Cal!" Cristina laughed. Callie smirked and turned to Mark with a smug smile.

"Callie, no."

"Yes, Mark. Give me your boxers!"

Mark groaned and stripped. "I hate you, Torres."

"Your hate is worth this!" Callie laughed. Everyone started laughing as Mark sat back down naked.

"I'm out." He said.

"Well, now that Mark is naked, my job is done! I'm going to bed!" Callie stood up.

"What? So, you all get to see me naked, but leave right after?" Mark scoffed. He turned and grabbed Callie's clothes pile from beside Arizona.

"Mark!" Callie yelled.

"No way, Torres! You don't get my boxers and then just leave!"

"Fine." Callie walked to the door, everyone else got up too. Arizona handed Callie her jacket and they walked to their room.

* * *

><p>Callie lay on her bed having put on her PJ's. Arizona came out of the bathroom in her pajama's. Callie closed her magazine and dropped it on the floor at the bottom of her bed. Arizona sat on her bed and started fluffing her pillows.<p>

"So, Arizona," Callie said, looking at her.

"Yes, Callie?"

"Did you have fun tonight?" Callie asked, not wanting to pry too much by straight away asking who she liked.

"Yeah, it was hilarious when you made Mark strip!"

Callie stood up and pulled her covers back, a small letter flew across the room. Arizona was closer to it so stood up and picked it up.

"Calliope?"

"Yeah, it's my full name, but only my parents call me that," Arizona smirked and handed it to her, "I know it's super embarrassing-"

"No, I like it," Arizona sat on the end of her bed, "Calliope Torres."

"Super embarrassing-"

"Hello? My name's Arizona, named for the battleship at Pearl Harbour!"

"Yeah... that might be as bad!" Callie laughed, "Arizona.."

"Yes?"

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Um, nobody," Arizona lied. She stood up and walked to her bed, sitting down and pulling the covers over her.

"Lier! Tell me who you like! If you tell me who you like, I'll tell you who I like."

"I'm too embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Because I know that she doesn't like me back."

"_She_? Y-you're g-gay?"

"I guess. I think girls are pretty but I don't think boys are cute."

"That doesn't mean you're gay, you might just not have met someone cute yet! Do you like any celebrities?" Arizona stood up and walked to Callie's bed and sat on the end so that they were face to face.

"No. Just the one girl who doesn't like me.."

"Well.. you don't know that she doesn't like you- she might! Just try talking to her or something-" Callie was cut of by Arizona's lips being pressed against hers. She pulled away.

"She doesn't like me." Arizona sighed and stood up, pulling the covers back over her and turning off her bedside lamp.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the next chapter will be Year 7 part 2 and will start at around the 3rd or 2nd week! <strong>

_Thanks for reading/reviewing! 10 reviews to chapter 8? _

Kat. :D


	8. Chapter 8: Superman

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know.

**Lexie, Lucy - 13. Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, George, Alex, Callie, Arizona - 14. Mark, Derek, Owen, Addison, Teddy - 15.. we're getting older!**

**Thanks to all reviewers, all I ask for is feedback! :D Thanks everyone! I honestly mean it! I'm gonna try to reply to everyone's reviews via PM, even if it's just to say thanks!**

Title Song By Taylor Swift, Chapter Song By Taylor Swift.. yet again..

_So, I realized that I made a **HUGE **mistake yesterday! I got the rooms **all **mixed up, these are the rooms:_

Meredith and Sadie.  
>Cristina and Izzie.<br>Lucy and Lexie.  
>Callie and Arizona.<br>Teddy and Addison.  
>Derek and Mark.<br>Owen and Alex.  
>Charles and Jackson.<br>Reed and April.

The main idea (Mark/Lexie) came from a reviewer called **_bb_**, thanks! :D

**Also- I deserve mega props! You have _no _idea how hard it is to find each and every single cast member's height on IMDB just to realise that their kids who may not have hit a mega growth spurt yet!**

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up<strong>

**Chapter Eight: Superman**

Year 7(Part 2).

_Week 3, day 4._

It'd been two weeks since Arizona had kissed Callie, she'd been avoiding her ever since and had even switched rooms with Addison so that she'd be with Teddy. Since they hadn't told anyone about the incident, noone understood why the two best friends had fallen out. Cristina sighed as she threw herself into the chair opposite Meredith.

"Ugh. I hate this whole Callie-Arizona thing," she groaned, "I mean, it's just annoying! All Callie does when I talk to her is daydream!"

"Yeah, I know. What happened between them? They used to be best friends," Meredith sipped her cup of coffee. Lexie came over to the two and sat beside her sister.

"Hey! What are we talking about?"

"Callie."

"Oh, about her and Arizona's falling out?" Meredith nodded. "I know, right? They fell out and have _totally _lost their way!"

"I think something happened when they got back to their room after the poker game," Cristina suggested.

"Yeah, something stupid, probably?" Meredith agreed.

"They probably had a fight about the light switches or something!" Lexie laughed.

* * *

><p>Lexie walked slowly to the cafeteria. She was early, having to get out of the room where Lucy constantly talked on the phone to her 'male-model' boyfriend back home. She got into the room and grinned at Bailey, Webber, Stark, Sydney and Denny.<p>

Izzie was already there, talking to Denny about her past years there. Lexie rolled her eyes at how much Izzie was flirting. Denny was a seventeen year old high school student doing SGMWSC as a summer job. She sat at Izzie's table.

"Hey, Iz." Izzie didn't acknowledge her, "Denny." He waved, causing Izzie to notice Lexie.

"Oh, Lex, didn't see you there," Izzie said. Everyone else entered the room quickly after. Webber stood at the front of the room and started talking about the next challenge.

"So, you'll remember the challenge you kids did on your second year here? The boating one?"

Lexie grimaced and looked down, remembering the awful event that happened that awful year.

_The teams had assembled the oars and were boating, Mark's team was ahead of Cristina's. He named them Team Awesome, this group was Mark, Lexie, Owen, Derek, Addison, Callie and Erica. Team Kill consisted of Cristina, Preston, Arizona, Rose, Izzie, Alex and George. Lexie was trying to keep up with them all but she couldn't and lost the oar._

_"Dang!" She exclaimed, trying to reach it. "Stop paddling!"_

_"We'll leave it, Lexie!" Callie yelled._

_"No! I almost have it!" Erica took this opportunity to nudge Lexie into the water. She screamed, falling to the bottom._

"It's okay, Erica left." Callie whispered from beside her, trying to reassure her. Lexie just nodded and turned back to Richard, trying to push the memories of complete humiliation to the back of her head.

"Well, we will be doing a series of challenges just like that as well as that one too!" Webber grinned, enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>The teams had assembled:<p>

Team Awesome: Mark, Lexie, Owen, Derek, Addison, Callie, Meredith, Sadie and April.

Team Kill: Cristina, Teddy, Arizona, Lucy, Izzie, Alex, Reed, Jackson and Charles.

The teams had to cross a platform with out touching the ground to get the supplies for the oars. Mark and Cristina got their full teams on to the barge platforms. Charles kept slipping and almost fell into the water below them, 5 times.

"Okay, now, you must get into height order! Tallest at the back, shortest at the front!" Bailey yelled to the kids, they looked at her with daggers and began to choose who was shortest.

Mark lifted Lexie up from behind him and put her at the front of the line. Cristina growled and started ordering her team to get Lucy to the front.

"Work harder!" Cristina yelled as Charles was almost knocked into the water as Izzie moved to get next to Jackson on the platform. "Percy! DO. NOT. FALL!"

"Dude, she _will _kill you." Alex yelled to him, moving and standing next in between Jackson and Izzie.

Eventually, they got the oars and got back on the platform in height order.

"Get into first name alphabetical order." Stark called to the children . April was walked to the top of the line.

"No! Addison comes before April!" Lexie yelled, the tall redhead, third last on the platform, moved to the front of the line.

"I meant that the A's come first, Z's come last." Stark smirked.

"You know what?" Sadie shouted. She jumped backwards off the platform. The rest of the team now _had _to get off the platform.

"Sadie! Now we have to start again!" Meredith scolded. Cristina laughed in triumph.

"Yeah, we have to walk across the platform to that side in height order and then walk back in alphabetical! It's simple, Deth!" Sadie explained. They got on the platform in the height order they used earlier. Then, Addison and April stepped onto the platform first, the rest followed in order. They got off before Cristina's team who were still putting everyone into order.

Arizona sighed as Callie moved beside her. Alex was in front of her, eavesdropping.

"Arizona, we need to talk about what happened!" Callie whispered.

"I don't wanna talk!"

"Why?"

"Because I kissed you and then you wouldn't talk to me for the next three days! I'm done- you're _way _to new at this. Sorry."

"Wait, you've kissed other girls?"

"Yeah, I had a girlfriend back home, Joanne. We broke up, though, because she found out about my crush on you!" Arizona whispered and turned to Alex, he quickly turned his head and started whistling.

He gave it up after five seconds and turned back to her, "don't worry, you're secret's safe with me."

"Thanks," she smiled briefly and followed him off of the platform.

* * *

><p>Team Awesome eventually won, Cristina broke an oar in half and punched Charles in the face. She'd been ordered to sit in her room for the rest of the night. She took this time to ransack Izzie's closet and drawers and steal the candy she'd taken. Lexie lay on the rug in their room, laughing as Izzie started getting flustered.<p>

"Cristina! You stole my stuff!" Izzie screamed as she went to change for bed.

"Do you think Owen really likes me? Or is this some stupid kid love?"

Izzie's face softened, "well, I guess.. since he's fifteen, he's probably too mature for that. Maybe he's using you for.. you know.."

"What?"

".. you know. Don't make me say it."

"Say what, Stevens!"

"You know.. canoodling." Cristina burst into laughter. "What?" Izzie asked. Lexie laughed too, she started rolling on the floor, slightly.

"Do you mean sex?" Cristina asked, still laughing, Izzie nodded, "Why not just call it sex then?"

"Because.." she lowered her voice to a whisper, "sex" she spoke normally again, "is not something you're supposed to shout from the rooftops!"

"Why not?" Lexie giggled

"Fine! I dare you to climb out of the storage loft window right below the roof and shout!" Izzie challenged.

"Fine. I'll go do that now- if I get caught I'm blaming you! Go outside, get Mer!"

* * *

><p>Lexie snuck up the ladders to the loft and looked for the window Izzie meant. She climbed out and was standing on the slanted roof. She could see four figures that she assumed were Izzie, Meredith, Cristina and Sadie.<p>

"SEX!" She screamed. She started laughing her head off and slipped a little on the tiles. She heard faint yelling from the ground below. She climbed back through the window and closed it. She started to walk to the small door when it was suddenly slammed shut. She heard whistling. "No! The janitor shut the door! And I'm talking to myself!"

* * *

><p>Meredith, Sadie, Cristina and Izzie all assumed Lexie had snuck back to her room so walked back to their rooms after Bailey had chased them off from the small stone garden at the side of the building.<p>

"Deth! That was hilarious! I love Lexie! She's so funny!" Sadie laughed. Cristina rolled her eyes. Meredith and Sadie went inside their room. Izzie ran to their room while Cristina went downstairs to get some more candy.

* * *

><p>Derek was sitting in the cafeteria with his head on the table.<p>

"What's your problem?" Cristina asked, walking to him with her candy.

"Mark's being loud- chased me from my room." He said, he sounded exhausted. Cristina and Derek had become more acquainted last year when Cristina would jump into his and Meredith's bed- he'd moved to the bed near the end of the summer- and wake him up. "You?"

"Just annoyed. Sadie is _so _obnoxious."

"How?"

"The woman all but kicked me out of bed the other day!"

"Terrible."

"And Deth? Meredith's name's not Deth! It's Mer!"

"I really feel for you." He continued sarcastically.

"I mean, she's barely mentioned this girl. How good of friend could she be?"

"Good enough to kick you out of bed."

* * *

><p><em>Week 3, day 5.<em>

Lexie groaned as she sat up. She'd fallen asleep on the floor of the loft, in an uncomfortable position. She started banging on the floor. Mark was busy walking along the hallway beneath the loft- walking back from the secret closet he'd found that he hid Derek and Owen's possessions, just to annoy them- and heard the banging.

"Little Grey?" He asked himself and reached to the pull cord. He climbed up the door and walked to where Lexie was. "Why are you up here?"

She jumped, "oh, thank God! I've been stuck up here all night! I was doing a dare and the janitor locked me in-" The door was closed again, they heard the janitor whistling. "-like that."

"I think everyone went outside to play flag football- let's try the window!" He ran to in and opened it.

"I'll go." Lexie climbed through and stood up, she started waving her hands in the air. "Help! Mer! Derek! Cristinaaaah!" She slipped and fell, her foot hung from the edge of the roof. "Mark!" Mark hoisted himself from the window and grabbed Lexie's hand. He managed to pull her in through the window. They landed in a pile on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still lying on top of her.

"Well, you are kind of squishing me," she joked. He stood up and helped her up, "thanks for saving my life."

"Anytime." Mark smirked and closed the window. They sat on the floor, neither away that this was a dream-scenario each other had envisioned as the way they realized their love for one and other...

* * *

><p><strong>So, will anyone find Mark and Lexie? And what will happen while they wait for rescue! <strong>

_8 reviews for an update! Thanks for reading! :D_

Kat.


	9. Chapter 9: First Date

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know.

**Lexie, Lucy - 13. Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, George, Alex, Callie, Arizona - 14. Mark, Derek, Owen, Addison, Teddy - 15.**

**Thanks to all reviewers, all I ask for is feedback! :D Thanks everyone! I honestly mean it! I'm gonna try to reply to everyone's reviews via PM, even if it's just to say thanks!**

Title Song By Taylor Swift, Chapter Song By Blink 182.

* * *

> <p>Also, I NEED YOUR HELP!<p>

**_Should I make Mark have a kid(like Sloane)? Should Izzie have her teen pregnancy(outside of camp)? Should Addison leave for a private camp in LA?  
><em>**

**_I need help! Review with what you want._**

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up<strong>

**Chapter Nine: First Date.**

Year 7(Part 3).

_Week 3, day 5._

Mark and Lexie sat on the loft floor, bored. Lexie felt stupid- she'd gotten herself stuck up here for a stupid prank, if she'd known her dream guy would've ended up saving her and getting trapped too, she would've at least worn something nice. She was wearing pajama's and had no make up on- for a thirteen year old, _this was torture._

"I'm getting pretty hungry," Mark broke the silence.

"Yeah, me too," Lexie agreed. She stood up and started looking in the boxes, "maybe they keep something up here."

After searching for fifteen minutes, Lexie gave up and sat back down on the floor beside Mark.

"Nothing," she sighed.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later (they guessed), noone had found them.<p>

"How can they not notice we're missing?" Mark asked. "You're _sister _hasn't noticed you being missing! Plus, it's gotta be so quiet without me! How could they forget me! I'm the life of the party!"

"Maybe they think we've gone somewhere." Lexie suggested.

"Well, that annoys me!" Mark yelled, standing up and walking to the door, he started jumping on it and pulling at the ladders.

"That won't help!" Lexie walked over to him and pulled him away from it, "You're freaking out! You just need to calm down!"

He sighed and walked back to where they were sitting.

"So, what was the dare?" Mark asked. Lexie explained the full conversation with Izzie and Cristina to him. He burst into laughter.

"What? It was just a silly dare! I don't get how that's funny!"

"Because Owen was sitting outside on the grass with me and Derek, just hanging out before Bailey caught us, when he says 'why can I hear woman shouting sex at me?' me and Derek convinced him it was because he was a perv' and he ran inside and hid in the bathtub!" They started laughing together. As the laughter died down, Lexie looked at the boy she was _totally _in love with and grinned.

_"This is a dream, Lexie. You fell asleep in the attic! You. Are. Not. Having. Conversations. With. Mark. Sloan!" _Lexie thought, _"Hey, this is a dream and it's amazing! This is in my head! I could kiss him and he would have to like me back because this is **my **head!" _Lexie shuffled closer to Mark. He didn't seem to notice. Eventually, she was sitting beside him, he looked at her, confused as to why she'd moved. Lexie seized the moment and kissed him. He didn't pull away.

"What was that for?" Mark smirked.

"Just because I like you, and I know that you won't remember any of this when I wake up."

"What are talking about?"

"This is a dream." Lexie told him and moved back to where she was originally sitting, with her back against a stack of boxes.

"Lexie, this isn't a dream. It's real life." He lent forward and pinched her arm. She jumped and then her eyes widened. She started gasping and rambling incomprehensible words. Mark moved closer to her, trying to calm her. She looked into his eyes and started gasping even more. She was hyperventilating. She started banging her head on the boxes. After 10 minutes, things started falling out of the boxes.

"Oh my God." Lexie muttered.

"Ow!" Mark yelled as a picnic basket toppled out of the boxes and smacked him on the head. "Why do we have a stupid basket up here?"

* * *

><p><em>10 Minutes Earlier. <em>

"Derek!" Meredith ran to her almost-maybe-not-really-sure-about-what-we-are-kind-of-boyfriend, as he was coming from his room.

"Meredith." Derek smiled, seeing his almost-maybe-not-really-sure-about-what-we-are-kind-of-girlfriend.

"Derek, I need you to talk to Mark. I need you to tell him to keep Little Sloan out of Little Grey."

"Was he hitting on you?" Derek asked.

"No! Not me, Lexie! It occurred to me last night that Mark might like Lexie, so tell him to keep Little Sloan out of Little Grey, okay?"

"Fine." Derek agreed, praying that this removed the 'almost' from their relationship status.

"Thanks, Derek." Meredith grinned and kissed him.

"It's okay." Derek grinned. This definitely removed the 'almost' and the 'maybe'.

_"Ow! Why do we have a stupid basket up here?" _Meredith and Derek looked at each other.

"Mark?"

"Have you seen Lexie?" Meredith asked. She turned and walked to the 'forbidden-staircase' and started running up it. Derek ran after her, making sure that noone was around.

* * *

><p>"Lexie, it's okay!" Mark tried to calm her. Lexie shook her head and continued rocking back and forth. She stopped as the hatch opened. Meredith stuck her head up into the loft.<p>

"What are you doing up here, Mark?"

"I was coming from the room where I hide Derek and Owen's things-"

"Mark!" Derek yelled from the ground below the hatch. Mark winced and sighed.

"Are you guys coming?" Meredith climbed back down the ladder, Lexie ran to the hatch, climbed down, and ran as fast as she could back to her room. Meredith ran after her, Mark climbed down. Derek used this time to talk to him.

"Mark, Meredith asked me to talk to you about Lexie-"

"She's one hell of a girl, isn't she, Shepherd?"

"Well, Meredith would prefer it if you... if you kept Little Sloan out of Little Grey- Lexie's Little Grey. But keep Little Sloan out of Meredith's Little Grey." Derek cringed and turned to him as they got to the staircase. "Just... leave Lexie alone." Derek walked to the stairs and through the door at the bottom. Mark looked offended.

"You could at least be accurate! Big Sloan, Derek! Big Sloan!" Mark sighed and walked through the door.

* * *

><p>Arizona sat in the cafeteria with a glass of pink lemonade in front of her. Callie walked in and grabbed a cup of coffee. She saw Arizona and walked over to her. She sat down and took a deep breath.<p>

"I like you." Callie told Arizona. This caught the girl's attention and she looked at Callie.

"Really?" Arizona grinned.

"Yeah, but I'm not gay, well, I don't know, I guess I'm not gay or straight."

"That's fine, Callie." Arizona grinned even more. Callie's confused expression faded to a smile when she saw Arizona's dimples.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we could eat alone at a table for dinner tomorrow, get dressed up, like a date?" Arizona asked, hoping Callie would say yes.

"I'd love that." Callie grinned and stood up.

* * *

><p><em>Week 3, day 6.<em>

Arizona sat in her and Teddy's room. She was going through her and Teddy's entire make up collection looking for the right lipstick. Teddy had been back and forth, getting things from other people's room's for Arizona.

"Not right. Not right. NOT RIGHT!" Arizona snapped, throwing a lipstick across the room.

"Arizona! Calm down! You. Are. Not. This. Person! And Callie doesn't want you to _ever _be that person, okay? She wants you! Stop trying so hard."

"You're right, Teddy." Arizona stood up and hugged her best friend. She picked up her plain, regular strawberry clear lip gloss and put it on. She looked in the mirror and grinned. Teddy stood up and rested an arm on her shoulder.

"I have _got _to find myself a boyfriend." Teddy sighed.

"Don't worry! My neighbors are moving, so we might get a cute guy for you next year!"

"Here's hoping." Teddy grinned and sat on the bed.

* * *

><p>Arizona walked to Callie's room. She was nervous, but mostly excited. She'd liked Callie since the spin the bottle game and had dreamt of this night non-stop since. She knocked on the door gently. Addison answered and smiled.<p>

"Well, someone looks nice." Addison giggled and turned her head. "Callie! Arizona's here!" Callie walked to the door, Addison moved and went to lie on her bed.

"Bye, Addison!" Callie yelled and grinned at Arizona.

"I _am _coming down for dinner in ten minutes, it's not just you." Addison informed her.

"Bye!" Callie ignored her roommate and closed the door. "C'mon, we'll have to be quick if we want to get pair table."

* * *

><p>"Yes. My middle name is Iphigenia!"<p>

"Iph-Iphihena?" Arizona tried to pronounce it.

"Iphigenia. Calliope Iphigenia Torres."

"I can say Calliope and Torres! It's not my fault I failed Spanish!" Arizona joked. "Iphigenia?"

"Right!" Callie laughed.

"I like it, it's different! I love Calliope. It's so.. you."

"Well, thanks, so, it's just Arizona Robbins?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, what's worse that having a complex name is being called Arizona growing up and then calling your dad Colonel."

"You call your dad Colonel? I call mine Daddy." Callie laughed.

"Well, Calliope, I guess we both have strange and different lives?"

"Yeah, but I like that you call him Colonel. It's sweet that you're a military brat!" Callie laughed. Arizona joined in.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is my chapter nine! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Please answer my above questions in a review! I NEED TO KNOW.**

_10 reviews?_

Kat.


	10. Chapter 10: I Will Always Remember You

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know.

**Lexie, Lucy - 13. Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Alex, Callie, Arizona - 14. Mark, Derek, Owen, Addison, Teddy - 15.**

**Thanks to all reviewers, all I ask for is feedback! :D Thanks everyone! I honestly mean it! I'm gonna try to reply to everyone's reviews via PM, even if it's just to say thanks!**

Title Song By Taylor Swift, Chapter Song By Miley Cyrus, as Hannah Montana. (Yeah, I don't know why that's in my iTunes library...)

So, I didn't get 10 reviews, but I had already written this, so, enjoy!

Also, Callie will _never _be pregnant in this story- she doesn't seem like the person who has a kid in high school. I'm changing that story a bit.. it'll be implemented next chapter! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up<strong>

**Chapter Ten: I Will Always Remember You**

Year 7(Part 4).

_Week 9, day 6._

Sadie had left. She said she couldn't handle the rules that the camp had. Derek and Meredith had been happily dating for two weeks. Mark and Lexie had told Derek and Meredith about them. Mark and Derek got into a fight. Cristina and Owen were still a couple. Arizona and Callie had been openly dating. Alex and Izzie had started officially dating too. Everything was great at SGMWSC for the first time ever!

Everyone was sitting in the cafeteria. Bailey was telling them about the new challenge.

"You'll choose a pair to get married and then everyone else will have a role. We'll work hard as a team and make it good! Everyone, take a slip of paper and nominate a boy and girl to be married."

Bailey collected the results and decided that Meredith and Derek were getting married.

"I call wedding planner and bridesmaid!" Izzie squealed and stood up.

"Okay, now everyone choose a role and put your name beside it. You'll all be bridesmaids, groomsmen and family, but you need a different role." Bailey said.

Bride-Meredith  
>Groom-Derek<br>Best man-Mark  
>Maid of Honor-Cristina<br>Bridesmaid 1-Lexie  
>Bridesmaid 2-Izzie-Wedding Planner<br>Groomsman 1-Owen  
>Groomsman 2-Alex<br>Brides Mom-Addison-Flowers  
>Brides Dad-Jackson-Flowers<br>Grooms mom-Teddy-Flowers  
>Grooms dad-Charles-Caterer<br>Friend-Arizona-Caterer  
>Singer- Callie<br>Friend-Reed-Caterer  
>Friend-April-Caterer<br>Friend- Lucy-Caterer  
>Priest-Bailey<p>

* * *

><p><em>Week 11, day 3.<em>

It was a hard couple of weeks, especially on Izzie's part, but it was finally time for the wedding. It was the morning and Izzie was sitting in bed, grinning as Cristina looked at the dress she'd been forced to wear.

"I can't wait!" Izzie grinned, Bailey knocked on the door. Izzie answered it and took Cristina and her's mail. "Thanks!" She tossed Cristina a box that her mom had sent and opened her own letter.

_Dear Cricket,_

_Hey sweetie! I got your letter and I'm glad you're having fun! So, I wrote you know because I had to tell you, to give you time to settle it in your mind, I met a guy, he's got a really nice house in South Carolina, and he's asked for us to move in with him. I'm sorry, but you'll also have to tell the Councillors that you can't return. I'm sorry to pull you away, honey, but it'll be great! Love you, Cricket._

_Love, mom._

"What?" Izzie yelled. Cristina looked up from the box of cookies that Izzie's mom had made. Cristina grabbed the letter, stuffing another cookie in her mouth.

"Izzie's moving?"

* * *

><p>It was almost time for the wedding. Cristina had been talking to everyone about her plan. Bailey was with Izzie.<p>

"So, you can't come next year?"

"No. Sorry. My mom just can't afford the travel costs." Izzie frowned.

"Well, that's okay."

"Bailey, can I still come to the wedding?"

"Of course, Izzie!"

Meredith ran in with the dress that Izzie had chosen for her.

"Izzie, this isn't _my_ dress."

"Meredith! Of course that's your dress!"

"No, it's not _my_ dress!" Meredith argued. Alex ran in, he fiddled with the cuff of the cheap, itchy rented suit and sighed.

"She's right, it's not _her _dress." Alex said. Izzie looked confused still. She looked to Meredith and Bailey and back at Alex and grinned.

* * *

><p>Izzie got to the front of the grand hall. Jackson and Addison were there to greet her. She looked at them and then at Teddy and Charles, who were entering the hall.<p>

"We're switching parents!" Izzie yelled. Teddy and Charles grabbed an arm each, Addison and Jackson ran to Teddy and Charles' seats and sat down. Izzie walked first. Teddy and Charles stood a foot behind her. She arrived at the 'alter'. She mouthed thank you to Meredith (Alex's best man).

"Children, we are gathered here today to bring together in fake holy matrimony, Isobel Catherine Stevens and Alexander Micheal Karev." Alex cringed at the use of his full name, Izzie didn't seem phased. "Do you take each other to be fake husband and wife?"

"I do." Alex looked at Bailey.

"I do." Izzie stared ahead at Alex. He turned back.

"I pronounce you two, fake husband and fake wife." Bailey grinned. "You may now kiss the bride- not too much though, a peck. Save that stuff for when you are married!"

Alex and Izzie kissed.

"That's enough." Bailey ordered and smiled. "C'mon, kids, let's go to the cafeteria and see the food that the caterers prepared and see what music Callie will be singing for us!"

* * *

><p>The caterers had picked a buffet of random things and had made a four-tear-cake with<strong> M+D<strong> written on it. April ran to it before anyone could notice and pulled the top tear off. She gave it to Meredith and Derek and then grabbed an icing pipe.

"I spent three whole days making this cake, I will not let letters bring me down!" April murmured. She picked it up and walked to Alex and Izzie.

"It's beautiful, guys! How'd you make that?"

"Actually, it was me. All they did was help. Charles made the tear bases with cardboard, Arizona mixed the perfect icing, Reed did tear three and Lucy did tear four. I did two whole tears. Plus I mixed the best sponge cake mix. EVER!" April squealed with excitment and grabbed a camera. She photographed her cake. Alex and Izzie cut it and everyone tried it.

"April! It's..." Meredith stuttered. "really yummy!" She lied. It was awful.

"Wow! This is some good cake." Cristina grinned, tucking into the fourth tear with **M+D** on it. Meredith tried it.

"Wow! It _is _good!" Everyone tried tear three and four, they were nice. April frowned and sat down with a huffy expression. Izzie took a piece of tear two cake over.

"The icing's good, and tear three is expertly iced with **I+A **April."

"Thanks." April smiled briefly and stood up. Alex grabbed Izzie.

"First dance." He smiled. Callie walked to the little stage set up and started singing _Your Song _by _Elton John_.

It was lovely and everyone else joined in. Arizona danced with Teddy since Callie was busy. The two girls moved to the stage.

"We love you Callie!" They yelled together. Callie giggled and continued singing.

It was _perfect bliss. _

* * *

><p><em>Week 12, day 1.<em>

Everyone had finished packing and were sitting in the waiting area, saying good bye. A car pulled up.

"That's my mom here for me and Reed, bye guys!" Charles grinned.

"See you next year!" Everyone yelled to them. They all walked outside to wave bye as they drove off.

"Shotgun!" Reed called and climbed into the front seat. Charles got in the back and rolled the window down. He waved to them. The car turned around and stopped in the middle of the road.

"Charles forgot his back pack." Mrs. Percy ran across the street, leaving the car on and grabbed the back pack. She smiled at Chief Webber and Dr. Bailey. "See you next Summ-" She was cut off by the sound of a crash. She turned to see the front of her car smashed and another car on it's side a little further up.

"Ah!" Lexie and April screamed. Dr. Bailey and Chief Webber moved closer. A man climbed out of the toppled car, his stomach had a small cut.

Bailey looked in the smashed car. Charles wailed in pain and gasped for breath. Reed was silent.

"Are they okay?" The man asked.

"Reed?" Bailey asked, her voice choking. Reed was silent. The kids behind stayed silent. A lot were crying. "Reed?"

"Dr. Bailey. I think she's.." Charles stammered and trailed off. Bailey knew what it meant.

"Call 911!"

* * *

><p>The ambulance pulled up. They pulled Charles from the wreck and put him on a stretcher. The pulled Reed out and put her in a body bag. April watched as they wheeled her friend away.<p>

"REED!"

"We're losing him!" A paramedic yelled, pulling the paddles from a crash cart.

"Charles?" Jackson asked, he dropped to the ground.

Parents with their kids surrounded the area.

"Time of death, three, fourty-seven, PM." Bailey sank to the ground as the paramedic spoke.

"Sir, sir!" A paramedic tried to talk to the man. "What's your name?"

"Gary, Gary Clark."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. I had too! I saved George and Izzie! But I <em>had <em>to feature one of the (insane amount to choose from, though) deaths and make it happen!**

**Don't worry! Year 8 is much, much happier!**

**Little summary for Year 8:**

Parties. Picnics. Pregnancies. It's all about the P's this year at Seattle Grace-Mercy West Summer Camp. Can the kids survive the pressure of excellence, aging and hormones? Read to find out in NEVER GROW UP!

**Did you enjoy that?**

_5 reviews for chapter 11!_

Kat.


	11. Chapter 11: Secret

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know.

**Lexie, April, Jackson - 14. Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Alex, Callie, Arizona - 15. Mark, Derek, Owen, Teddy, Henry - 16.**

**Thanks to all reviewers, all I ask for is feedback! :D Thanks everyone! I honestly mean it! I'm gonna try to reply to everyone's reviews via PM, even if it's just to say thanks!**

Title Song By Taylor Swift, Chapter Song By The Pierces.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up<strong>

**Chapter Eleven: Secret**

Year 8(Part 1).

_Week 1, day 1._

Meredith stepped out of her car and turned her head. She could still picture Gary Clark's car smashing into Charles and Reed. She shook the horrible thoughts from her head and walked inside. Lexie walked behind her. They got to Room 7, the place they all had to meet in this year. The entered in time to see everyone picking up their bags. Bailey marked on her register. Everyone looked pretty awkward, except April and Jackson- they were just sad. Cristina, Alex and Izzie walked to the two.

"Hey. How depressing is this?" Cristina whispered.

* * *

><p>They all met back in the playroomgrand hall.

"Okay, you may have noticed that Addison Forbes-Montgomery hasn't returned this year. She has moved to Los Angeles and joined Oceanside Wellness Summer Camp, you know, the private one? But the good news is that Arizona's new neighbor, Henry Burton, has joined the team this year!" Webber said, enthusiastically.

"Addison left?" Callie asked, upset. Arizona squeezed her hand in an attempt to comfort her. "Sorry, please continue."

"And Izzie Stevens didn't move!"

"Yeah, my mom's relationship fell through, the guys house was his wife and kids' house and he only wanted my mom to get a condo there. So, yeah. My mom said no way." Izzie admitted.

"So, we'll be doing something fun again! We're gonna do families! You'll start off just married and have to navigate with different obstacles and challenges. You'll even all have your houses back again!"

"YES!" Mark threw his fist in the air and pulled it back down in victory.

"No canoodling, Sloan!"

"Yes, Dr. B!" Mark saluted. Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Choose your partners!"

Meredith grabbed Derek's arm. Mark grabbed Lexie. Alex grabbed Izzie. Arizona and Callie grabbed each others hands. Owen ran to Cristina and grabbed her. April and Jackson stayed beside each other. Teddy and Henry were left to be partners. Teddy felt like punching the air with happiness- Henry was cute!

"Come get your careers!" Bailey held up a paper bag. Everyone got their jobs.

Meredith was a lawyer. Derek was a policeman. Mark was a fireman. Lexie was a housewife. Alex was a gym teacher. Izzie was a model. Arizona was a nanny. Callie was a musician. Owen was in the Army. Cristina was a heart surgeon. April was a business woman. Jackson was a male model. Teddy was in the Army. Henry was an adventurer.

"Why couldn't I have been a housewife? I'm the motherly one!" Izzie whined.

"Go to your rooms, get settled. You haven't unpacked yet." Bailey told them and ushered for them to leave.

* * *

><p>It was later that night and Meredith and Derek were sitting in their bed. Meredith was reading her mother's journals and Derek was watching the TV they had in their 'living room'.<p>

"Wanna go to sleep?" Derek turned off the TV and turned to Meredith.

"I can think of other things..." Meredith smirked. "Quickie before bed?"

"Meredith!" Derek laughed.

"I'm not joking."

* * *

><p>Alex and Izzie sat in their room, Alex was watching wrestling on TV while Izzie read a baby-names book.<p>

"Why are you reading that?" Alex asked, turning around his seat on the sofa to look at Izzie in bed. "Is that for in case Bailey gives us a baby? Iz, stop being ridiculous."

"Yeah, for the challenge." Izzie smiled. Her smile faded and she clutched her mouth. She sprinted to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach.

* * *

><p>"Is that Izzie?" Meredith asked.<p>

"Yeah, I think so. She must be sick."

"Yeah, I guess." Meredith sighed and smiled at Derek again. He shook his head but a smile remained on his face.

"You know we can't. It's bad enough that we're only fifteen and sixteen!"

"Derek! C'mon! You weren't saying no at Christmas!"

"Yeah, because you were staying over and my family were at the store!" Derek whispered, loudly.

"So? Your family isn't here.."

"Yeah, but the walls are very, very thin!"

"Derek!" Meredith demanded. Derek shook his head and turned off his bedside lamp. Meredith smacked his arm and turned off her own. "Derek!"

"Goodnight, Meredith."

* * *

><p><em>Week 2, day 1.<em>

Meredith hadn't been talking to Derek, which made the project terrible. Everyone had met inside the grand hall/playroom to 'spin the wheel of fortune'. Meredith and Derek were first.

Meredith glared as Derek went to spin it. He moved and she spun it. _HOME LIFE. _Bailey handed them an envelope labeled **M+D**. Meredith unfolded the piece of paper inside.

"Congratz to the kid that gets this one! You're getting a new baby! Put on your belly and get busy with your day." Meredith read. Bailey smiled and walked to the supply closet.

"You're having a baby!" Izzie grinned.

"Not really." Meredith glared at Derek again and then stormed off back to Cristina. Derek sighed and walked to Mark.

"Meredith, come get your baby." She handed the young girl a flat-ish cushion with a fabric strap attached. "Go to the bathroom and put this on. You can take a friend."

Meredith snatched the belly and walked to the bathroom, Cristina followed, leaving Izzie to sit alone with an embarrassed expression.

"Two friends." Bailey said quickly. Izzie grinned and ran to catch up with Cristina.

* * *

><p><em>Week 3, day 4.<em>

Cristina was lying in bed with Meredith, Izzie sat on the floor and watched as they talked _at _each other.

"And Owen keeps screaming in his sleep! Do you know how hard it is to sleep in the same room as someone like that?"

"Derek wouldn't even kiss me and now he wants me to be all lovey dovey!"

"I know that him and Percy were close, but geez, Avery and Kepner recovered faster."

"I mean, what did I do to deserve a frigid boyfriend?"

"Yeah, the only one on earth other than Owen. He won't kiss me since I told him he gave me constant headaches."

"You deserve better."

"Yeah, you too."

Izzie rolled her eyes and chuckled at her friends. Meredith and Cristina looked at her as she suddenly stopped and ran to the bathroom.

"Iz? You okay?" Cristina yelled to their blonde friend. Meredith climbed out of bed and knocked on the door. She opened it to see Izzie kneeling over the toilet.

"Izzie? What's wrong?" Meredith rubbed Izzie's back, Cristina joined them and held her hair back. Izzie stopped and lent back. She sighed and clutched her knees to her stomach.

"Izzie? Are you dying?" Cristina asked, sarcastically. Meredith sighed, but still smiled at her best friend's joke. She struggled to sit with her pregnant belly but managed to sit next to Izzie.

Izzie sighed and looked at Meredith, then at Cristina. "Don't tell anyone?"

"Of course not." Meredith said.

"I guess." Cristina sighed. Izzie scoffed, but closed her eyes, deciding to tell them.

"Well, Alex came to Seattle a few days before camp started, so that all of his stuff would be here, and I went to his crappy motel room-"

"And he gave you syphilis?" Cristina started laughing, Meredith and Izzie just glared at her. Well, at least she thought her joke was funny.

"No. I'd have to wait 'till next week but, I think... I think I'm pregnant." Izzie started crying. Meredith pulled her into a hug.

"Wait a second, the girl who was scared of the word sex got herself pregnant?" Cristina yelled.

"Thin walls, Cristina!" Meredith whispered loudly. Izzie sobbed into Meredith's shoulder.

"Look, Stevens, you said that you needed to _wait_, you don't even know that you got a bun in the oven!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Izzie cried.

"Callie and I are going to the grocery store next week- she forgot her special sun block, so I'm going with her." Cristina told them.

"Yeah! You can buy her a test!"

"For ten bucks."

"Cristina!" Izzie yelled.

"What? two bucks for a test and then a fee."

"Five on a test." Izzie bargained.

"Fine." Cristina scoffed.

* * *

><p><em>Week 4, day 1.<em>

Izzie sat in her room, waiting for Cristina and Callie to get back. The door opened and they ran in. Meredith shut the door and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Hope you don't mind that I know, Izzie." Callie asked.

"Well, yeah!" Izzie scoffed. "You tried to kill me two years ago because of George!"

"Yeah, but now I'm in love with Arizona and you're in love with Karev... we're over him, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry." Izzie put her head down. Cristina threw the box at her. Izzie picked it up and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>It had been ten minutes since Izzie had gone inside the bathroom. Meredith opened the door and walked to her friend.<p>

"Izzie?" Her friend was sitting on the floor, her back pressed on the bathtub. Meredith took the test from her hands. _**Positive**_.

She walked Izzie into the bedroom and showed Cristina. Callie took the test and looked at it. She sat next to Izzie and put her arm around her. Izzie broke into sobs and hugged Callie, she threw the test on the bed and hugged her back. The bedroom door opened, causing the four girls to jump up. Alex walked in and ran to Izzie.

"What's wrong!" He pulled her from Callie's grip. He turned to the three girls, expecting an answer. Meredith's eyes flickered to the not hidden test on the bed. Alex followed her eyes and saw it. His eyes widened, he released Izzie and grabbed the test.

"Alex-"

"Who's pregnant?"

"Me." Callie stepped forward. The others stared at her wide eyed. "I'm pregnant."

"You? But, Arizona-"

"We were on a break during the summer?"

Alex looked horrified. "Ew!" He threw the test on the floor. "That's got your pee on it! Why was it on my bed!"

"I took it in here."

"Why's Izzie crying?"

"She's just.. _so _upset for me."

"Oh, okay. Um.. does Arizona know?"

"Yes." Callie lied. "Yes. We're very happy about little... Sofia.." Cristina stifled a laugh.

"Okay... I'm gonna.." He pointed to the door and then left. Izzie grabbed Callie in a hug.

* * *

><p>Alex walked into the cafeteria and took a juice box. He walked to where Arizona was sitting eating lunch and sat down.<p>

"Hey there." She grinned.

"Hey. Congratz on Sofia, by the way." Alex faked a smile. This was weird.

"Uh..?"

"Oh, do you not want anyone to know? I won't tell. Though, Torres already told Yang, Izzie and Mer, so, I guess it wouldn't really matter."

"Told what?"

"That Callie's pregnant, obviously."

Arizona stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. Alex sighed in confusion and moved Arizona's abandoned sandwich over to him.

"Why are my friends so weird?"

* * *

><p><strong>So? Sorry it's been a thousand years! I've been sick :( Hope you enjoy! Review! <strong>

**More MerDer next chapter! PROMISE! :D**

_3 reviews?_

Kat.


	12. Chapter 12: Off I Go

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know.

**Lexie, April, Jackson - 14. Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Alex, Callie, Arizona - 15. Mark, Derek, Owen, Teddy, Henry - 16.**

**Thanks to all reviewers, all I ask for is feedback! :D Thanks everyone! I honestly mean it! I'm gonna try to reply to everyone's reviews via PM, even if it's just to say thanks!**

Title Song By Taylor Swift, Chapter Song By Greg Laswell.

Oh my god. It's been like... a month? OMG! I'll update more regularly now that I'm watching more recent old episodes- SEASON5 already! I started on them last month... awkward... anywayssssss... ENJOY MOFO's!

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up<strong>

**Chapter Twelve: Off I Go**

Year 8(Part 2).

_Week 4, day 1._

Mark and Lexie sat awkwardly at the dinner table of their room. Mark had brought up two sandwiches and two juice boxes so they could have a nice dinner together.

"Mark, I don't mean to be too forward but are we dating? Because I need to know how far I have to go in my house-wiving."

"Little Grey, we're married for God's sake." Mark joked and grabbed her hand. He pulled her forward and kissed her. She squealed a bit.

"Great." She grinned.

* * *

><p>Arizona stormed into Izzie's room, her face stained with tears and her eyes reproducing more every second.<p>

"How could you?" She stuttered to her 'girlfriend'. "Not just to cheat on me, but with a guy? And to actually go as far as to sleep with him? How could you, Callie?"

"Arizona? Have you talked to Alex?" Callie stood up.

"Yes. And he congratulated me on your baby, Sofia." Arizona growled.

"Arizona, no, I'm not pregnant. I would never cheat on you! I love you!"

"Was it Mark? I know you lost _it_ to him." Arizona glared at Callie.

"Arizona, I know you're upset, but don't treat me like I'm a slut, because I'm not."

"I can see the test right there on the floor and you're lying to me!"

"It's not hers." Izzie stepped forward. "It's mine. Callie lied to Alex for me. Arizona, she loves you."

"What?" Arizona's eyes widened. "Oh, God, Calliope! I'm so sorry!" She grabbed her girlfriend in a big hug and kissed her cheek.

"It's fine Arizona, I forgive you, you're too cute when you're jealous not too!" Callie laughed and kissed her girlfriend's lips.

"Wait, Izzie, you're pregnant!" Arizona yelled.

"Inside voice, please." Izzie whispered.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Arizona grinned. "Oh my god. You have a baby inside of you! That's awesome Izzie!"

"Thanks." Izzie smiled, she picked up the test and sat on the bed, staring at it. Arizona looked at Callie and smiled an apology.

"Don't you dimple me, Arizona Robbins. You have got _a lot _of making up to do." Callie strutted to the door, Arizona grinned and ran after her. "Thanks Izzie, but I still hate you- George was _my _boyfriend!"

"But that was two years ago and you said we were past it!"

"Yeah, and then you got all pregnant and needed my help to the point where the woman I love almost cried." Callie informed her, "I'll get you back later, Stevens." Callie strutted out of the room, Arizona following closely behind her.

* * *

><p>"So what was with you girls today?" Derek asked Meredith as he walked out of their bathroom, having brushed his teeth. Meredith glared at him and climbed into bed.<p>

"We're not talking, Derek." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Meredith Grey. You are speaking to me. You are dating me. You are loving me."

"I never told you I loved you."

"You whispered it in your sleep. You said 'Derek Shepherd, I love you'. In between snores."

"I don't snore, Derek."

"I love you too." Derek told her. She smiled and climbed out of bed, running and kissing him.

"I'm ready, Derek. Let's go all the way."

"Here? No! It was bad enough that you wanted to 'play'!"

"Derek." Meredith demanded. Derek laughed and kissed his girlfriend... she was... _persuasive._

* * *

><p>Meredith walked down the halls of the camp, grinning. Everything was right in the world- she and Derek were doing it, Izzie and Alex were having babies, Cristina and Owen were happy, Mark and Lexie weren't doing it, Callie and Arizona were in love, Teddy wasn't dying alone and April and Jackson weren't as depressed and were actually having fun! She walked into Room 7 to see Izzie with watery eyes and the Chief looking pissed.<p>

"Izzie?" Meredith ran to her friend who was currently being consoled by Lexie. Alex was nowhere in sight. "Iz, what's up?"

"She's pregnant and the Chief says she'll not be able to stay at camp until the pregnancy is over." Lexie told her sister.

"Oh god, Iz. I'm sorry." She hugged her friend. "It'll be okay though, remember what you said when you took the test, nothing'll get you down because little Sarah is in there." Meredith smiled at her friend. Alex, who had been standing at the door for a couple of minutes stormed to the girls.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Alex yelled at Meredith.

"Alex, I'm sorry-"

"Screw you." Alex stormed out of the room. Izzie sobbed into her hands before standing up and picking up her bags.

"I-I'll s-s-see you-you Mer." Izzie stammered, still crying. She was followed by Richard to the front of the camp to wait for her Mom.

* * *

><p>Meredith fluffed her pillow and started setting up her bed, Derek stood on the other side, doing the same.<p>

"This is all so crappy."

"I know, poor Izzie."

"I mean, honestly, just when we were all getting all bright and shiny. How dare Webber do this?"

"I don't know, but like I said, poor Izzie." Derek climbed into bed, Meredith followed him and lay down.

"And just think of how messed up Alex is gonna get- he didn't even say goodbye. She wrote him a tiny letter and left. He'll probably never see his kid either. This is all so crappy."

"I know, poor Izzie." Derek said, finally, before shutting off the lamp and closing his eyes.

"I mean, geez. How could Bailey _let _Webber do this?" Meredith asked, not shutting off her light. Derek opened his eyes and sat up.

"If you want to do it, just say. Don't keep me up on purpose."

"Well, I _was _just sharing a worry, but I wouldn't say no to a quickie." Meredith smirked. Derek laughed and turned his light on.

"Be quiet though, Owen told me he heard you."

"Cristina told me she heard _you._"

* * *

><p>Alex sat in his room, calling Izzie constantly, she wasn't picking up. He got her machine again.<p>

"_Hey! You've reached Isobel Stevens, well, Izzie. Please leave a message! Bye!"_

"Izzie! Please pick up! I love you, Izzie!"

_Dear Alex,  
>I'm sorry we didn't say goodbye. I love you dearly but I need to leave, I don't think I'll return to Seattle Grace-Mercy West Summer Camp, well, at least until I have a place set up for our baby. Come visit me soon because we need to discuss what we'll do once our child is born.<br>Love, Izzie xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>So, clearly not worth the wait, but I'm getting my mojo back, I'll probably update next week, I'll probably get 2+ out there by Saturday, and that's my writing day!<strong>

_Only need 5 because you guys will have lost interest!_

I'm thinking about making a twitter for my FF and posting updates on my stories, taking in con-crit and giving sneak peaks into chapters! Review and tell me what you think!

KatzyK.


	13. Chapter 13: Beat It

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know.

**Lexie, April, Jackson - 14. Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Alex, Callie, Arizona - 15. Mark, Derek, Owen, Teddy, Henry - 16.**

**Thanks to all reviewers, all I ask for is feedback! :D Thanks everyone! I honestly mean it! I'm gonna try to reply to everyone's reviews via PM, even if it's just to say thanks!**

Title Song By Taylor Swift, Chapter Song By Michael Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen: Beat It**

Year 8(Part 3).

_Week 5, day 1._

Mark and Lexie sat in their room, at the dinner table, eating dinner like they did every week.

"What's the matter with you?" Mark asked a very spaced out Lexie.

"Nothing.." Lexie lied. Mark raised his eyebrows, Lexie sighed and gave up. "I just... I hate that you're two years older _and _you've had girlfriends, you're the fourth person I've kissed, the other three being boys either my age or younger. I've never dated a guy who's older _or _who's done _it."_

"So?"

"Well.. there's a certain amount of pressure entailed."

"What pressure? I'm fine spooning in bed, it keeps me going." Mark smirked. Lexie giggled, nervously.

"So, we can wait?"

"As long as we can spoon!"

* * *

><p>"Today we revert back to original roommates, since Izzie left, it's been an odd number and we can't continue with this activity." Richard told the group.<p>

Lexie's heart sank. "Crap!" She whispered under her breath.

"What's your problem?" Cristina asked, loudly. Mark coughed, nervously.

"Choose your roommates and go pack, bring your bags downstairs while Sydney and Stark fix up your rooms." Bailey told them, before stepping off of the stage.

* * *

><p>It was now five PM, the kids sat in their rooms.<p>

Cristina and Callie were roommates, Meredith, Lexie and April were roommates, Arizona and Teddy were roommates, Mark and Derek were roommates, Jackson and Alex were roommates and Owen and Henry were roommates.

Cristina hung out in Meredith's room with the three of them, she lay in Meredith's bed with her, April sat on her bed, reading and Lexie lay on the floor in a ball.

"What _is _your problem, Little Grey?" Cristina asked.

"It's..." Lexie glanced at April. "personal."

"I'm not listening, just reading." April told them and turned back to her book.

"Uh.. well, I guess I can tell you, we _are _roomies, after all." Lexie sighed and sat up. "Mark told me this morning that he was fine with us not sleeping together because spooning with me was enough- now we can't!"

"As disgusting as hearing that my baby sister spoons with her man-whore boyfriend is, I'm gonna help you, because you _are _my baby sister." Meredith climbed out of bed and sat on the floor opposite Lexie, "I think that you just need to take it to second base, that's what I did and I've got a super cute optimistic boyfriend who adores me."

"Same here." Cristina told them.

"Well, I think that you should remain true to your values, don't go flaunting yourself for a guy." April butted in.

"Yeah, but, me and Mer have hot boyfriends and you've got Jackson."

"I'm not dating Jackson."

"Even worse."

"Cristina, leave April alone!" Meredith laughed.

"Sorry, April, I'm gonna have to listen to these two, I mean, they are as big of whores as Mark used to be, so, they know best!" Lexie got up and hugged April, before climbing into her own bed.

"Boo ya!" Cristina gloated, Meredith climbed into her bed.

"Aren't you going to your room?" April asked, climbing into her bed and lying down.

"No way- Arizona is sleeping in my room and Torres wanted to get her freak on with rollar barbie." Cristina turned off Meredith's lamp, Lexie turned off her own, April followed suit and turned hers off.

* * *

><p><em>Week 5, day 3.<em>

Meredith walked through the dark halls of SGMWSC, on her way to the cafeteria to meet Derek. Sure enough, he was sitting there with two milk cartons, waiting for his girlfriend.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"So, haven't seen you here for a while."

"That's because we usually hang out in our room, doing it or bitching about the Chief and Bailey."

"That _is _all we do." Derek laughed.

"Anyway, when are we meeting? And where? I was thinking the supply closet on the fourth floor? Or maybe the attic and have Cristina come open it at a certain time?"

"What'd you mean?"

"So we can, you know, do the McNasty." Meredith informed him.

"_Or, _we could just wait until Camp's over?"

"Seven weeks? Seven weeks?"

"Yeah."

"No."

* * *

><p><em>Week 7, day 5.<em>

The whole group met up for the annual baseball tournament, boys against girls.

"So, a girl will need to sit out to make even teams." Bailey instructed.

"Let them all play, Bailey! We'll still win!" Mark yelled. The boys clapped.

"Fine, then, c'mon then, we'll do the coin catch." Webber told them.

"How about for a bit of fun, we have a couple do the coin catch? Lexie, Mark?" Sydney suggested, a grin from ear to ear.

"Bring it!" Mark yelled, his competitive spirit coming out. Lexie just nodded and stood opposite her boyfriend. Webber stood in between them, he threw the coin in the air.

Mark's eyes widened. Lexie jumped a foot in the air. Derek watched. Meredith laughed at Cristina, who yelled for Lexie to catch it. Alex growled. April gasped. Jackson stood there, trying to look hot. Arizona squealed, grabbing Callie, who cheered for Lexie. Owen hoped Lexie would win, to avoid Cristina's anger later. Teddy rolled her eyes, Henry gazed at Teddy. Lexie grabbed the coin and pushed Mark back ever so slightly.

"Yay!" Lexie squealed. "I caught it!"

"YES!" Cristina cheered, for herself, for being on the best team.

"Okay, Lexie's team, fielding or batting?"

"Guys?" She asked the girls.

"Batting!" Cristina picked up and bat and walked to the first base.

"I guess batting." Lexie said, walking to the seats.

* * *

><p>It had been going for half an hour, Mark was on last base, glaring at Lexie.<p>

"Do good, Lexie!" Everyone cheered for her, except for Cristina.

"DO NOT MESS UP!" She screamed. The score was tied- it all came down to how fast Lexie could run, and boy, was she competitive.

She smashed the ball, Henry and Alex took off running, trying to catch it or at least get to it in time. Lexie sprinted around to second base. She got to Mark. She grinned, proud of herself, next thing she knew, her face was slamming against the ground, and Mark had caught the ball, getting her out.

"Lexie!" Meredith ran to her sister, everyone else followed.

"I'm okay! I just smacked the ground really hard!"

"He tripped her!" Cristina yelled, pointing at Mark.

* * *

><p>Lexie sat in the infirmary with Meredith, a bag of ice on her cheek.<p>

"Did Mark trip you? He was looking pretty beat up when you were running." Meredith asked her sister.

"No! Well, I don't think so? Maybe... I did trip on something..."

"Oh my God. That sore loser." Meredith said.

"I know, but I'm fine, so-"

"No way, he doesn't get to do this and just walk away. I'm gonna go beat him up."

"Meredith!" Lexie called after her sister.

* * *

><p>Mark sat in the cafeteria with everyone else, on his table was Callie, Teddy, Arizona, Owen and Derek. Meredith gasped- this was the original <em>cool <em>table. She released the breath she wasn't aware she held and walked over.

"Mark!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, Meredith is gonna pound on Mark! And in seeing a table she <em>never <em>liked, will someone evil turn up? Or will two evils turn up?**

_10 reviews? C'mon, team!_

Kat.


	14. Chapter 14: Last Kiss

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know.

**Lexie, April, Jackson - 14. Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Alex, Callie, Arizona - 15. Mark, Derek, Owen, Teddy, Henry - 16.**

**Thanks to all reviewers, all I ask for is feedback! :D Thanks everyone! I honestly mean it! I'm gonna try to reply to everyone's reviews via PM, even if it's just to say thanks!**

Title Song By Taylor Swift, Chapter Song By Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen: Last Kiss**

Year 8(Part 4).

_Week 7, day 5._

"Mark!" Meredith stormed to the _cool _table.

"Yeah?" Mark stood up and turned away, in time to see a tiny fist collide with his face.

"Meredith!" Callie jumped up and looked at Mark's face, his nose was bleeding.

"How can someone so tiny..?" Teddy started, getting cut off by a _very, very _loud yell.

"Grey!" Bailey shouted. She walked quickly to the group and looked at Mark. "To the infirmary, Torres, take him! Grey, what do you think you are doing?" Bailey asked, in a Bailey-Type-Manner, one that scared Meredith, a lot.

"He deserved it! He tripped Lexie! She could've broken her nose!"

"So you broke his?" Derek asked for Bailey.

"I didn't mean too.." Meredith could hear Rose and Erica's snickering, she felt like that girl that confessed her love for Derek. She felt what Lexie had described when they were ten and eleven. She didn't like it.

* * *

><p>Callie sat Mark in the infirmary and went to tell Nurse Olivia he was there. Lexie moved from her seat to the one beside him.<p>

"Oh my God!" Lexie yelled. "Tell me Meredith didn't do this!"

"She did! You know, maybe we _shouldn't _date..." Mark sighed, looking down into the piece of cloth he had held to his face.

"What?" Lexie said, stunned. She had just let him get to second base and even took her shirt off in front of him - now he was dumping her? She dropped her ice pack and ran out of the infirmary.

"Lexie! Wait! You're face could start swelling!" Nurse Olivia tried to call, she sighed and went to look at Mark's nose.

* * *

><p>Meredith was standing in the cafeteria, waiting for her punishment while Bailey talked to Webber. Lexie ran in and found her.<p>

"Lexie, I-"

"How dare you?" Lexie growled. "How dare you do this? Because of _you_, my boyfriend just dumped me! What? Can only one Grey be happy?"

"Lexie-!"

"I hate you!" Lexie slapped her sister. She didn't know what she was doing, but it happened. "Screw you, Meredith."

Meredith clutched her face, tears began to pour down her cheeks. Noone did anything. Bailey just looked shocked, not angry. Lexie started crying. She ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Lexie ran. She didn't know where she was going. She just ran. Ran out of the camp building. Ran past the garden. Ran down the road her dad drove down every year. Ran past the bill board pointing to SGMWSC. Ran past the playground that held a very familiar tall blonde that sat crying on a swing. Ran through the train station. Ran to a train, heading to Boston. She sat down, not breathing. Not thinking.<p>

"Alexandra?" She turned her head.

"Mom?"

"Lexie, why are you here? Where's Meredith!"

"You're back in Seattle? You didn't bother to come see us at the camp?"

"I came back for a convention at Seattle Hospital. I thought you would be busy." Ellis sighed. "Why aren't you in camp?"

"I just slapped my sister." Lexie cried, Ellis put her arm around her daughter, an for the first time since she was little, Lexie missed her mother.

* * *

><p>Meredith paced the lobby, waiting for Lexie to walk through the doors. Neither Thatcher, nor Susan had seen the young girl. Meredith turned her head. Her mother walked with her sister into SGMWSC.<p>

"Lexie!" Meredith grabbed her sister in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Meredith." Lexie wept into her big sister's arms.

"Mom? What are you doing in Seattle?"

"I'm not staying, but you'll see me over Christmas?"

"Fine." Meredith didn't dare look at her mother. She hated Ellis. Hated.

"Bye, Mommy." Lexie kissed her mother's cheek and watched as Ellis climbed back in her cab, ready to get the next train to Boston. Meredith walked her sister upstairs.

* * *

><p><em>Week 10, day 7.<em>

Meredith said goodnight to her sister and April and went to the cafeteria. Derek sat there with a carton of milk.

"Hi." Meredith sat with him. He ignored her. "Derek? Hello?" His eyes remained fixated on the milk carton. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"Because I don't want to talk to you."

"Derek, I-"

"You hit my best friend because you _thought _he tripped your sister. You made a big scene while we were just trying to enjoy dinner."

"Is this because you're back to being cool? Am I not good enough for _Cool-Derek?"_ Meredith asked.

Derek just shook his head and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Week 12, day 1.<em>

It was the last day of summer camp, and everyone was standing in the lobby, ready to go home. Meredith and Derek hadn't spoke, neither had Mark and Lexie.

"I miss being a kid." Lexie told Meredith.

"I don't miss the days before Susan became our step mom, but yeah, I get what you mean." Meredith sighed. Cristina walked to her friends, Alex walked over too.

"Alex!" Lexie hugged him. "Haven't seen you in a while. How are you... since, you know, Izzie?"

"I'm fine, I just had to sulk a little. Anyway, she called me, she wants to meet up and talk about our kid."

"Woah, next year, they'll be a baby-spawn." Cristina said.

"Yeah, weird, huh?" Alex laughed. "See ya." Alex hugged them all, even Cristina! He walked out of the door and to a small truck. Izzie climbed out and ran to Alex. They smooched and he climbed out.

Thatcher and Susan pulled up. Lexie walked past Mark and climbed in. Meredith slipped past Derek and got in too.

* * *

><p><strong>NO HAPPINESS? NOOOOO! that's so uncommon... kidding.<strong>

**AN AN AN  
><strong>

_**I NEED TWO NAMES FOR A BOYS AND GIRLS DORM! please give me advice! If no advice I can't update!**_

_10 reviews! :D 5 if I get enough Dorm Names!_

Kat.


	15. Chapter 15: Mine

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know.

**Lexie, April, Jackson - 15. Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Alex, Callie, Arizona, Rose - 16. Mark, Derek, Owen, Teddy, Henry, Erica, Burke, Finn - 17.**

**Thanks to all reviewers, all I ask for is feedback! :D Thanks everyone! I honestly mean it! I'm gonna try to reply to everyone's reviews via PM, even if it's just to say thanks!**

Title Song By Taylor Swift, Chapter Song By Taylor Swift, again.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen: Mine.**

Year 9(Part 1).

_Week 1, day 1._

Meredith and Lexie walked together to Room 7.

"No canoodling, Sloan!" Bailey yelled. Meredith sat in the saved seat for her, next to Cristina Lexie sat on the other side of her sister, next to April.

Cristina whispered, "You'll never guess who's back..."

"Back, this year, we have Erica Hahn, Rose Flack and Preston Burke!"

"No." Meredith groaned, quietly.

"And new, today we're joined by Finn Dandridge!"

"And, this year, we've abolished private rooms! You're now living in a boys dorm, and a girls dorm." Bailey announced.

Everyone stood up to go to their rooms, Meredith picked up her bag and turned around. Derek and Rose left, holding hands, Meredith died a little. Lexie walked to her sister and smiled, trying to comfort her. Mark put his arm around Erica. Lexie died more then Meredith. Cristina walked out, despite being called for by two people.

"Cristina!" Owen yelled.

"Cristina!" Preston yelled louder. Owen glared at Preston. Preston smirked at Owen when Cristina turned and looked at him.

* * *

><p>The girls dorm, named<em> Olympus<em>, was a medium sized pale blue room with a blue carpet. It had nine single beds along the walls, five on each side. at the top of the room were five closets, clearly to share. In the top right corner of the room was a door leading to the bathroom, the bathroom contained five sinks and five medicine cabinets, a shower, a bath tub and a toilet.

On the left side of the dorm, in those five beds were (in this order, from the door to the hallway) April, Lexie, Meredith, Cristina. On the right were Arizona, Callie, Teddy, Erica and Rose.

* * *

><p>The boys was exactly the same, but named <em>Asgard<em>, and was pale green, and only had eight beds. On the right (from the door to the hallway) was Owen, Mark, Derek and Burke. On the right was Henry, Finn, Alex and Jackson.

* * *

><p>Arizona sat on her bed, looking through her scrap book. Erica and Rose jumped on her bed, sitting beside her.<p>

"Aw, cute baby. Who's is it?" Rose asked.

Arizona closed the book and turned around. "Izzie Stevens' daughter."

"Must be why it's so freaky looking." Erica bitched. "Rosie was only being polite."

"Aw, Erry! You know me so well!" Rose laughed.

"Okay, bye." Arizona sighed, she hated having to be mean, but they _were _the meanest people to walk the Earth. Ever. Climbing off of her bed and walking to her and Teddy's shared closet and putting her book in the locked door.

"Aw, Zone, don't be like that!" Erica faked kindness.

"Screw off! Why the hell did you guys even come back?" Arizona yelled. She closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head.

"Because our boyfriends go here!" Rose squealed.

"Well, my girlfriend."

"Erica, your gay?"

"Yeah, don't act so surprised."

The others all came in from the bathroom.

"So, your girlfriend goes here? Who?"

Callie gasped. "Erica." She warned.

"Well, Callie, of course. She just has to lose the bimbo, right Cal?"

"Calliope, what's she talking about?"

"Calliope," Erica mocked Arizona. "You didn't tell her, yet?"

"Haha!" Rose laughed as Arizona started tearing up.

"Tell me she's lying!" Arizona begged.

"Arizona, I-"

"Oh my God!" Arizona ran out, crying. Teddy ran to her. Rose and Erica went and sat on their beds.

"Erica!" Callie snarled.

"What? Sorry, Callie. Didn't know." Erica lied. Rose giggled.

"Wait, you're not dating Mark?" Lexie smiled, internally.

"Ew. No. Besides, he's with Addie."

"What? Mark's back with Addison?" Lexie felt herself shaking and was aware of the tears rolling down her face. She'd lost her boob-virginity with him and now he was dating Addison- the beautiful, curvy, red-head who was his age - the same girl who had taken Mark's virginity. Lexie sprinted into the bathroom and cried into the sink.

Meredith looked at the door, feeling terrible- but she couldn't help. Rose was dating Derek, the love of her life! Bitch.

"Excuse you, Meredith." Rose scoffed. Meredith's eyes widened. She'd just said that aloud, hadn't she?

"Yeah, Mer." Cristina whispered. "You did."

"Crap." Meredith murmured. She climbed into bed and closed her eyes.

"Where does she get of calling _me _a bitch? Jesus, show some respect to the _cool _girls!" Rose told Erica, who agreed. Meredith's eyes popped open.

"I'm going to the cafeteria." She muttered and went to leave.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, Grey!" Rose called after her. Meredith ignored her and continued to walk to the door.

* * *

><p>Meredith entered the cafeteria. It was empty. She wasn't sure if this was good or bad- she had a headache and wanted some quiet, on the other hand... she loved Derek and missed the feeling of his lips on hers.<p>

"Mer?" She heard a whispering behind her. She spun around to see Derek.

"You scared me!" Meredith snarled, she got milk and sat down at _their _table.

"You didn't call over summer." Derek told her. She rolled her eyes.

"I noticed." She sighed. "You dumped me, Derek, forget that?"

"I never dumped you."

"Well, you're dating Rose?"

"No, we kissed once in spin the bottle but she thinks we're together- there's only one girl for me."

"Well... Finn asked me out. At lunch. He asked me to have a picnic out on the soccer field tomorrow." Meredith confessed.

"Does he love you?"

"We just met, Derek." She growled.

"You'll never love him like you love me. I was your first!"

"I was _yours_." Meredith snapped. She ran upstairs to her room, crying. Derek wiped his eyes and tried to stop crying before going to his room.

* * *

><p>"Mer!" Cristina whispered, knowing her <em>person <em>was upset. "Meredith!"

"What?" Meredith asked with a croaky voice.

"What's up?"

"McDreamy just told me he loved me and that he never dumped me."

"We're calling him McDreamy again?"

Meredith just cried into her pillow. Cristina climbed out of bed and tiptoed to the door. She opened it and snuck into the dark hallway. She crept across the hall to _Asgard _and looked around, making sure she was alone. She put her hand on the door and started smacking it.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Callie asked, sitting up.<p>

"Nothing, Callie, go to sleep." Erica commanded her. Callie sighed and collapsed back to bed, she rolled to her side and opened her eyes. Arizona was glaring at her. She didn't blink. Callie jumped back and rolled to her other side.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that noise?" Mark yelled, leaning to his nightstand and turning on his lamp. All of the boys stirred awake. "Someone get the freaking door!"<p>

"No way!" Jackson said, lying back down. "I need my beauty rest!"

"Well I'm not." Alex grunted.

"Karev!" Mark barked.

"Avery! Stop being as prissy as O'Malley and do it!"

"I _need _my sleep, Alex! Not only does my male-modeling career depend on it, I have a date tomorrow!"

"With who?" Alex asked.

"Lexie Grey," Jackson smiled to himself. He'd asked her at lunch and she just sighed and stared at Mark talking to Derek. He nudged her again and she said 'Yeah, Jackson, whatever.' He was in _heaven _currently.

"What?" Mark sat up. "No."

"Yeah."

"Avery. Door." Mark demanded and lay down, turning off the lamp. Jackson climbed out of bed and tripped twice on Mark's stuff- those traps he'd set for Derek were really paying of right now...

Jackson hopped to the door with a mouse trap attached to his foot, he opened it and saw a _very _angry Cristina continue her banging on the door on his face.

"Ow! Cristina! The door _is _open!"

"I _know_!" Cristina smacked Jackson's body. "I've been out here for ten minutes! I could have been caught by the Chief or, worse - _Bailey._" Jackson winced as he thought of what her punishment would be.

"What do you need, Crissy?"

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" Cristina said very slowly. He stuttered, not knowing what to do. She stood on the foot and wasn't in the air, twisted one of his nipples and kicked him in the crotch. She walked inside the room, pushing him over on the way.

"Yang?" Mark sat up upon seeing the light switch on.

"Yeah, I just had to beat up Avery, I'll do it again unless you tell me where McDreamy is!" Cristina threatened. Everyone stayed quiet. She picked up Derek's blow-dryer (with added eye-roll) and unplugged it, swinging the plug head in a circle. Jackson limped in, crying. Cristina demonstrated the power of her weapon by swinging the plug to his chest and wind his stomach with the blow-dryer itself.

"He went to the cafeteria!" Burke and Owen yelled together, wanting to impress her... a little scared she'd know that they wouldn't tell Bailey and Webber if she beat them up.

"Good." Cristina threw the blow-dryer at Jackson, hitting his face, laughing, she left.

"Looks like someone isn't going on a date tomorrow." Mark smirked to Owen, who laughed. Jackson shut off the light and went to bed, falling victim to _more _of Mark's traps.

* * *

><p><em>Week 1, day 2.<em>

Derek sat alone in the cafeteria. Cristina stomped into the room. He looked up, with sad eyes. If it had been Izzie instead of Cristina, she'd have cried. But it _was _Cristina.

"You've got her calling you McDreamy again!" Cristina yelled to him.

"What?"

"She was fine all year! She got over you! She's going out with the Future-Vet tomorrow! You're with Rose! Let her go, Shepherd! Or I'll go all cagefighter on you!"

"What?"

"Oh, God. I'm becoming Izzie." She murmured. "Just look at Avery and ask him about tonight- I'll do all that to you." Cristina walked away.

"I have _got _to get out of here." Derek mumbled. Laughing at Cristina, dying inside at Meredith.

* * *

><p>Meredith put on her makeup and made her way to the field to meet Finn. Derek stopped her in the entrance.<p>

"What?" Meredith snapped.

"I'll fight for you, you know." Derek told her. "I. Will. Fight. The. Vet."

"Vet?" Meredith sighed. "Nevermind! Derek, you're with Rose-"

"Not anymore." Derek smiled. Meredith saw Rose standing behind them, holding a knife from the kitchen. A butter knife- still creepy.

"C'mon, Flack." Erica pulled her friend away from killing the two love-birds.

"I have to go meet Finn." Meredith turned to the door and left.

* * *

><p>"Vet? I thought that vets were cool.."<p>

"I love dogs. Just that Cristina thinks that vets are just stupid doctors."

"Oh... awkward." Meredith laughed at Finn again. She may have been the girl to throw a bee's hive at a couple having a picnic back home, but here, with Finn, she got what was so special.

"Hello!" Derek sat on their blanket, Mark came to join them.

"Derek, you said we were just eating on the ground, now I feel like your date." He whined.

"Uh.. hello?" Meredith's heart dropped.

"Oh, God, Derek. We're crashing this date? Jesus, man!"

"Hey guys, are your ladies joining us too?" Finn smiled, wanting to make friends here.

"Well, Lexie's on her way-"

"I'm just waiting for the love of my life to be my date." Meredith glared at Derek.

"Well, maybe you could just ask Arizona, seeing as how she's sitting in the grass alone over there." Finn said, not realizing the tension between his roommate and his _lady_.

"No, she goes there to make presents for Callie ever since she accidentally called her a slut and accused her of cheating." Mark said, taking food from Finn's plate.

"Oh.." Finn said.

* * *

><p>Cristina stood at the doors to SGMWSC with a scowl on her face. Had she not <em>just <em>warned McDreamy? He _better _be about to ask Arizona to be his date... if he wants to survive...

* * *

><p>Derek saw Cristina and jumped up, wanting Meredith, but wanting to <em>never <em>end up like Avery. He ran to Arizona.

"Wanna join us? You can make daisy chains over their? Don't want you to be lonely."

"Even though I know you just want an excuse to flirt with Meredith, but Cristina threatened you, I'll come over. I get why they call you McDreamy now.. you're so nice."

"Thanks." Derek smiled.

"I wasn't hitting on you! I'm with Calliope, of course."

"Got it, Arizona."

* * *

><p><strong>So! It's Year NINE! I'll update soon, closer to Saturday, probs. Anyways... what'd you think? :D<strong>

_10 reviews? :D_

Kat.


	16. Chapter 16: Broken Strings

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know.

**Lexie, April, Jackson - 15. Meredith, Cristina, Alex, Callie, Arizona, Erica, Rose - 16. Mark, Derek, Owen, Teddy, Henry, Burke, Finn - 17.**

**Thanks to all reviewers, all I ask for is feedback! :D Thanks everyone! I honestly mean it! I'm gonna try to reply to everyone's reviews via PM, even if it's just to say thanks!**

Title Song By Taylor Swift, Chapter Song By James Morrison ft. Nelly Furtado.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up<strong>

**Chapter Sixteen: Broken Strings**

Year 9(Part 2).

_Week 1, day 2._

It was now lunch. After the whole picnic thing, Meredith and Lexie walked to lunch together. They entered the building, Meredith kept walking. Mark grabbed Lexie's arm and dragged her into the supply closet. She glared at him, he locked the door and turned to face her.

"Woah, this brings back some memories, right?" He smirked.

"Ugh, yeah!" Lexie yelled at him. "Only the very same place I lost my boob-virginity!"

"Yeah." He drifted into dream-world. "Good times... Let's relive it!" He walked closer to her and took her in his arms. Lexie laughed. _This _was why she was in love with Mark. Used to be in love... right?

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I just thought that maybe you were done with that whole Avery's-Hot thing you were going through. I mean, you did come sit with us at the picnic."

"You said that Meredith wanted me to come! You ass!"

"Bad word, Little Grey."

"I _am _the one who yelled sex from the roof tops." She said in a 'duh' tone. "We're not together, Mark. You're with Addison. You remember Addison, right? The girl who was always pretty sweet to me and who I liked?"

"Lex-"

"Save it, Mark." Lexie stormed out, pushing the tears that were brimming her eyes back down.

* * *

><p>Teddy sat on the cool table, like always, with the others. Henry was sitting alone, like always... alone. Teddy sighed as her 'ex-husband' sat alone. She stood up and walked to Henry's table. He smiled like a kid in a candy store when she sat across from him.<p>

"Teddy? What the hell are you doing?" Erica laughed as her not-friends-but-cool-enough-to-know-type-thing ate opposite what Erica and Rose saw as: a total loser, the only thing less cool than Meredith Grey- a huge compliment, really.

"She and Henry are friends, Erica." Arizona growled.

"What?" Erica spat, her voice slicked with venom. "Well, that's gonna have to change." She and Rose cackled and began plotting.

"Hey, Teddy. I'm fine, you know. Go sit with your friends."

"I am." Teddy smiled. "We're good friends."

"Friends?" Was that sadness in his voice?

"Yeah, Henry. Friends."

* * *

><p>Henry walked out of the cafeteria. Erica and Rose were standing in the hall, waiting for him.<p>

"Oh, Harry!" Rose grinned.

"Henry." Erica whispered.

"Uhm.. me?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, you!" Rose grinned wider. "So, me and Erica were just wondering if you'd like to come spend ten minutes in the supply closet with us?"

"Yeah, you're hot." Erica smiled, evilly.

"Uh, both of you?"

"I know, right." Erica laughed. Rose nodded.

"Um.. no thanks."

"What?" Rose asked, frown forming. "WE ARE HOT, HERLY!"

"I don't even know you-"

"Erica Hahn, Rose Flack." Erica told him.

"Still, no thank you-"

"In the closet, Burton."

"Uh, I..." Henry just sighed and entered the closet, followed by the two girls.

**-GA-**

"So," Henry looked at them, Erica closed the door. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yeah - stay away from Teddy." Erica got to the point. Rose nodded along, backing her up.

"What? Teddy is my _best friend_." Henry said slowly.

"And now that we're back, she's one of the popular kids, and _you_," Erica put her finger on his chest, "she's falling down the scale."

"Scale?"

"Duh, Hugh." Henry rolled his eyes at Rose. Erica sighed and shook her head.

"It goes like this- Mark, Derek, Callie, Owen, Preston and Teddy are all the popular ones." Erica started.

"Then comes Arizona, Jackson, Erica and me." Rose continued.

"Then there's Alex, Cristina, Finn, Lexie and then Meredith. And just below them is you." Erica told him.

"And April- she's weird." Rose laughed.

"Still comes before you, though, Henry." Erica cackled.

"What's all that got to do with mine and Teddy's friendship?" Henry asked, his head spinning from all of the clique-ness.

"You see, Henry," Erica started," when Teddy's with us and her friends, she's a four-"

"On a scale from one to four, Mark Sloan being a four, you being a one." Rose jumped in.

"Yeah, Rose. He got it." Erica rolled her eyes. "Anyway, when she's with you, she's a lower end two."

"Like a Finn or a Lexie." Rose said.

"Exactly!" Erica agreed. Rose grinned, it'd been a while since Erica _actually _treated her with respect. "Wow, Flack. Didn't know you even had a brain. How long you been thinking of that?" And the respect was gone.

"Haha. Good one, Erica." Rose fake smiled. Maybe she should be more of a Meredith then trying to be a Callie. She put the thought of being less popular out of her mind and followed her 'friend' out of the closet.

* * *

><p><em>Week 1, day 3.<em>

Arizona sat on the field making her daily daisy chains, she loved being in the soft summer breeze of Seattle. Callie ran to her, knowing she'd never kill daisies and then just leave them there!

"Arizona!" Arizona went to get up. "Think of the abandoned dead-daisies!" Arizona sat down.

"Calliop- Callie, what do you need?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because I love you." Arizona said, Callie smiled and sat down. "And you kissed Erica. You dated her behind my back."

"I'm sorry!" Callie started crying. "I just... I don't know what happened! I was just catching up with her... then we're dating..."

* * *

><p><strong>See how Arizona acts next chapter! Sorry it's so short! I'll update on Saturday! :D NO HAPPINESS?<strong>

**Also, I've made Rose's surname Flack- that's just her last name to me ;) **

_5 reviews? :D_

Kat.


	17. Chapter 17: Growing Up

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know. _i like cake mmmmm_

**Lexie, April, Jackson - 15. Meredith, Cristina, Alex, Callie, Arizona, Erica, Rose - 16. Mark, Derek, Owen, Teddy, Henry, Burke, Finn - 17.**

**Thanks to all reviewers, all I ask for is feedback! :D Thanks everyone! I honestly mean it! I'm gonna try to reply to everyone's reviews via PM, even if it's just to say thanks! **

Title Song By Taylor Swift, Chapter Song By Fall Out Boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen: Growing Up**

Year 9(Part 3).

_Week 4, day 6._

It'd been an awkward few weeks for the SGMWSC bunch. Meredith hated Derek for ruining every single date she got with Finn. Lexie hated Mark for being so perfect and in love with Addison. Alex hated Izzie for going AWOL and having his kid. Arizona hated Callie for making her still love her after she cheated with Erica. Cristina hated Burke and Owen for being in love with her and never leaving her alone with the other. Everybody hated Erica and Rose, but noone more so then Henry.

The girls sat in _Olympus. _There was a knock at the door.

"That better not be Sloan wanting another drinking party." Rose told Erica.

"I know, I mean, hello? We were this close to an orgy!" Erica answered.

"Well, I did get some.."

"Whore." Erica said, turning her head to Meredith. "Door!" Meredith rolled her eyes and got up. Sydney passed her some letters, trying to make conversation.

"Thanks Sydney, bye." Meredith closed the door quickly. She walked down the isle between the beds. "April, mom. Arizona, mom. Lexie, dad. Callie, daddy. Mine. Teddy, dad. Cristina, mom."

"Ugh." Cristina sighed.

"Erica, Satan." Meredith joked.

"Haha, Grey." Erica snarled.

"Rose, the mother who dropped you on your head as a baby..."

"Thanks!" She took her mail and grinned. Erica rolled her eyes.

_"_Hey, where's Lexie?" Meredith asked, sitting back on her bed.

"_In here." _Lexie yelled from the bathroom. _"Hey, um, Mer? Can you come in here for a second?" _

"Aw, can Widdle Wexie not reach the toiwet papuh?" Rose mocked.

"_Shut up, Flack!" _Lexie snapped.

"Hey, that's my line!" Erica laughed. Rose fake laughed and sunk beneath her covers.

**-GA-**

Meredith entered the bathroom and saw Lexie standing with her head wrapped in a towel.

"What's up?"

"It went wrong!" Lexie yelled.

"What?" Meredith asked. Lexie unwrapped the towel to reveal bright ginger (not even red) hair. "OH MY GOD. YOU DYED YOUR HAIR GINGER?"

_"I WANNA SEE!" _Cristina ran into the bathroom and started laughing. Soon enough, the whole room was standing in the bathroom laughing.

"Shut up!" Lexie yelled. "I tried to dye it blonde-"

"You _just _colored it dark-dark brown!" Meredith yelled.

_"_Well, I. Am. So-rry that _I_ wanted to be _individual_! To stand out!"

"Wouldn't stand out in an orange tree field!" Cristina laughed. Everyone joined in.

"Geez, Little Grey, you're hardly stupid, yet you colored over color?" Erica asked.

"Oh my god, Erica. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't get all mushy on me, Grey." Erica left the bathroom. Five minutes later she returned and threw a bottle of shampoo at Lexie.

"What's this?"

"Lightening shampoo- I use it once a week and it works, use half a bottle and your hair won't be as ginger." Erica went to her bed, Rose followed and they lay down.

"Lexie, how much dye did you buy?"

"I bought five boxes, just in case." Lexie told her. Meredith laughed.

"We'll wash your hair with this a couple of times, color it again, wash it again, dye it then go from there."

Cristina, Meredith and Callie stayed up with Lexie, trying to fix her hair. Callie closed the door as Meredith began rinsing her sisters hair again.

"God, it's so nice not having Arizona glaring at me." Callie groaned.

"It's nice knowing I won't be a ginger for the rest of my life." Lexie sighed, pulling her head up and wrapping it in a towel. They laughed.

"It's nice that I have a stable boyfriend who isn't Derek."

"It's nice having two guys fawn over you."

* * *

><p><em>Week 4, day 7.<em>

The girls all left their rooms, somewhat closer then they were before Lexie yelled for Meredith. It seemed as if Erica and Rose weren't hated, but rather, disliked. Arizona even acknowledged Callie (other then her glares). Lexie shut the bedroom door and grinned as the boys door opened.

"Here's when we find out if all the hard work payed off." Callie told her. Derek walked out and smiled at Meredith. Finn smiled and Meredith and glared at Derek. Alex double-taked at Lexie, thinking she was Izzie. Owen and Burke grinned at Cristina. Mark looked up, he saw Lexie and smiled, his face dropped and he looked confused.

"Wait a second-"

"Lexie's blonde!" Jackson yelled. She smiled and flipped her hair. Sydney came down the hallway from the elevator.

"C'mon guys! Let's go downstairs!" She grinned. "Woah! Lexie, loving the blonde! So hip! Elevator guys!" She got in the elevator, noone followed, and waited for the next one. When her elevator left, the next one was filled by Henry, Rose, and Teddy. Meredith, Derek and Finn caught the next one. In the next were Callie, Arizona, Erica. The next were Burke, Owen and Cristina. In the next was Alex and April. The last were Jackson, Lexie and Mark.

* * *

><p>"Henry, we haven't had a proper conversation in two weeks! How've you been?"<p>

"I know! I'm-"

"Mmgh, hmmgn." Rose cleared her throat. Henry shut up.

"What's up?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing."

"Rose? What did Erica make you say to him?"

"That he dragged down your cool quota so he had to leave you alone." Rose grinned, proud she'd maintained the full plan.

"What?" Teddy yelled.

* * *

><p>Meredith stood awkwardly in between Finn and Derek.<p>

"So, Finn, your gonna be a vet?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna be a brain surgeon."

"Yeah?"

"I'll be cutting out brain tumors everyday."

"I'll be saving puppies and kittens."

"Or filing a guinea pig's claw."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"So, Callie." Erica said. "Wanna have a picnic tomorrow?"<p>

"I don't know."

"There's an oak tree at the bottom of the garden, if you get caught you get in trouble, but you can't see it until your already there, so noone will." Arizona told them.

"Thanks, Rollar Barbie."

"It's okay Erica."

"I don't know." Callie said. Not wanting to hurt Arizona.

"Hope you guys have an awesome time." Arizona grinned.

* * *

><p>Cristina smiled to herself.<p>

"Cristina, wanna get together for lunch?"

"Cristina, wanna get together for dinner?"

"Cristina, wanna hang out tonight?"

"Cristina, wanna hang out now?"

* * *

><p>Alex and April stood awkwardly in the elevator.<p>

"Sorry about Izzie."

"Sorry about Reed."

April started crying. Alex hugged her and let her cry. He felt bad- he hadn't meant to be an ass just now. It just came naturally.

* * *

><p>Lexie stood in between two guys totally in love with her. Jackson lent against the wall, looking suspiciously like a male model. Mark made sure that his hand was right beside Lexie's.<p>

"So, lunch was awesome. Guess this means we're sorta dating, huh?"

"Jackson, we're not 12. We're not in love because we spoke." Lexie growled.

"I like your hair." Mark whispered. "I did like the brown though. Still, thanks for trying to get my attention." He smirked.

Lexie scoffed. "Shut up!" She sighed. "Thank you."

"I like your hair too, Lexie." Jackson jumped in. He went on to tell her of his male modeling contract with a skin care range. Lexie's hand hit Mark's. She went to move it forward, until he pressed his against hers. She looked at him and smiled, before turning back to Jackson.

* * *

><p>Everyone went to the cafeteria. They sat in groups ranging depending on their popularity (according to Erica and Rose. Everyone else just sat with their friends).<p>

"Okay, the door is open, you can go outside." Richard said, walking in, then back out. Everyone but Henry stood up and left. Teddy ran back in.

"Henry, you're my best friend." Teddy smiled. He stood up and followed her out, grabbing his lunch. He stopped her in the hallway.

"I don't wanna be your friend." He said. Teddy's smile dropped. He kissed her. "I really like you-"

"I've got a boyfriend. He lives next door to me. Andrew." Teddy said. "I'm sorry, Henry."

* * *

><p>Lexie grabbed Mark's hand before he could leave the camp building, pulling him into the closet she lost her boob-virginity.<p>

"What are we doing in here-?" He was cut off by Lexie kissing him.

"I love you." She said. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Addison lives in L.A., I live in Seattle. Sure, it's not closer, but you come here every summer. How often do you go to L.A.?"

"Never."

"Exactly." Lexie giggled. "I love you." She kissed him again and pushed him away. She took off her jacket.

"What are you-?"

"It's time _you _broke Bailey's most important rule."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell did Lexie go?" Jackson said, looking around as he entered the grand hallplayroom/hang out spot, where everyone was.

"Has anyone seen Mark?" Derek asked.

"OH MY GOD! SLOAN, GREY? GET OUT HERE?"

Everyone ran to the yells.

* * *

><p>Lexie and Mark stood outside the storage closet, half-naked.<p>

"I have spent nine years drilling the rules into your heads! How could you think this was appropriate?"

"Dr. Bail-" Lexie started.

"I don't think so, Grey!" She shook her head. "And to not even lock the door? C'mon people!"

"Oh my God, Sloane and Lexie got busted for doing it." Cristina laughed. Everyone looked around awkwardly, snickering. Jackson looked heart broken.

"And now your gonna be pregnant! Perfect! Looks like we'll be needing to have a little talk with everyone, considering noone can keep their pants on!" Bailey stormed off.

"Are we getting a sex-ed class from Bailey?" April yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you enjoyed! :D I'm gonna update on Saturday for sure, maybe earlier! AND OMG IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS! I'll have to do a special... somehow... anyway... Bailey's sex-ed class. Oh crap... ;)<strong>

_10 reviews? C'mon, you can do it! :D_

Kat.


	18. Chapter 18: I Wanna Sex You Up!

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know.

**Lexie, April, Jackson - 15. Meredith, Cristina, Alex, Izzie ,Callie, Arizona, Erica, Rose - 16. Mark, Derek, Owen, Teddy, Henry, Burke, Finn - 17.**

**Thanks to all reviewers, all I ask for is feedback! :D Thanks everyone! I honestly mean it! I'm gonna try to reply to everyone's reviews via PM, even if it's just to say thanks! **

Title Song By Taylor Swift, Chapter Song By Color Me Badd

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up<strong>

**Chapter Eighteen: I Wanna Sex You Up!**

Year 9(Part 4(THIS WILL HAVE 5 PARTS!)).

_Week 5, day 3._

**10:30AM**

"Look, I do. Not. _Ever_. Want to do _this _again, so listen closely." Bailey said, her words drenched in venom. "Come and get a-a... banana."

Everyone collected a banana.

"Doctor Bailey please don't do this!" Lexie said, quietly.

"_You_ don't get to speak." Bailey fumed. "Ever again!" She picked up a bag and emptied it out on the table. She threw them at everyone.

"Condoms? Seriously?" Cristina asked, curling up her lip.

"If you are having sex, you have to protect yourself."

"We're not dumb, Doctor Bailey, we know when to use condoms." Meredith smirked.

"Oh, I know _you _are. I found these in your bedroom cabinet yesterday." Bailey lifted up a small shopping bag. I went to get a trash bag so I could throw out all of the _disgusting _things I found, when I saw... _that_." Lexie closed her eyes and prayed for this to be over. Mark smirked, elbowing Derek in victory.

"But I locked them away!" Meredith gasped.

"I have a key. I have a key to _everyone's _cabinet." Bailey told them. Some people (mainly guys) looked traumatized.

"So, what? We just gotta put them on a banana?" Cristina asked, fairly unimpressed at the fact she'd not get to boast about her extensive knowledge on the human anatomy.

"Your gonna go off into groups of four with one five, mixed sex, and figure out who can do it fastest."

"Talk about your summer camp activity." Erica laughed under her breath.

"Hahn." Bailey scolded. "Then, we'll do a test in these groups on who knows the most about the anatomy and other things to do with sexual intercourse."

Everyone started to look around, figuring out who it would be least awkward/most fun to work with.

"I mean, honestly. I've spent nearly ten years drilling the rule of no canoodling into your head, I can't believe it!" Bailey murmured to herself.

"But, Doctor B., you never _actually_ told us what canoodling meant! I've been asking for nearly ten years!" Mark defended himself and his friends.

"No canoodling means no canoodling! No caressing! No petting! No... lovemaking! No romantic actions that involve any more touching then hand holding!" Bailey yelled.

"Oh, right. Well... sorry for breaking the rules, Doctor B."

"Okay, I'm choosing groups!"

"No!" Everyone protested.

"The groups are as followed:  
>Lexie Finn Teddy Jackson are group one.<br>April Preston Rose Alex are group two.  
>Meredith Henry Erica Mark Callie are group three.<br>Cristina Owen Arizona Derek are group four."

* * *

><p><em>Group One <strong>11:00AM<strong>_

Lexie put her banana in the stand. She passed the stopwatch to Teddy and sat down.

"Okay, you ready to start?" Teddy asked. She smiled a yes. "By the way, I'm glad you got the brunette back- much more you."

"Thanks." Lexie smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked around the group. Teddy was amused by this challenge. Finn held a fist against his mouth, nervously. Jackson stared at Lexie with a pained expression. She looked at him and he sat up, he turned away before reaching into his pocket and taking out a compact mirror. He looked in it and rubbed his head, making sure there was no chance of wrinkles.

"3-2-1-start!" Teddy yelled, pulling Lexie from her thoughts. The young girl ripped open the condom packet and pulled it out. She nearly dropped it, but quickly put it on the banana. She ran it down and yelled time. "Fifty nine seconds, poor, Little Grey." She recorded it onto the small red journal they had. "C'mon Finn, your turn."

"Fine, go." Finn sighed.

"3-2-1-go!" Finn ripped it and put it on with a winced expression. "One minute, three seconds. C'mon Avery."

Jackson put his mirror away and walked over. Teddy began the watch. He tore open the packet and put it on the banana.

"Wow, Jackson, only forty two seconds." Teddy said. She handed the stop watch to Lexie and walked to the stand.

"Go!" Teddy ripped her packet and shoved the condom on. "Only thirty six seconds!"

"With that kind of technique, no wonder your single!" Jackson laughed. He stopped as a condom hit him between the eyes. "Okay, who the hell threw that?"

* * *

><p><em>Group two <em>**_11:00AM_**

April took the pink notebook and wrote the group's name's in. She snatched the stop watch from Alex as he played with it. She set everything down neatly, slapping Alex when he tried to take the watch back.

"Alex! Stop it! Just put your banana in the stand and do the thing!"

"But Karev doesn't know how to use one! Right, daddy?" Rose laughed. Alex growled and grabbed the stand. He pushed his banana into the holder.

"And... begin." April said. Alex put his condom in his banana and then took it out. He peeled off the condom and threw it at Rose.

"EW! ALEX!"

"Uhm... Alex, forty five seconds." April pushed the stand towards Burke. "Go!" He opened it and pushed it on, slowly. "Uh, Preston, your on forty seconds..."

"It's all about pleasure, Kepner." He smirked. Alex laughed and nodded his head.

"Um, yes.. sixty two seconds." April said. She pushed the stand Rose's way next. She grinned and put her banana in. "Go!" Rose began trying to open her packet like you would a bag of potato chips. The packet kept falling onto the table.

"Rip it, Flack!" Erica called from the next table. Rose ripped it open and smiled in victory. She put it on the banana. She pulled it back off and stood up. She went behind Alex and rammed it in his mouth.

"ACK! ROSE!" Alex spit and ran his finger nails down his tounge. "C'mon Kepner, your turn."

"Mm hmm... yes." She went to give the book to Rose before realizing that it was _Rose _and passed it to Burke. She put her banana in. Burke pressed the stop watch. April failed at opening her packet.

"C'mon, April!"

"It's slippery!" She put it on the top and winced. A condom flew across the room, the table turned their heads to see Jackson get hit. April quickly turned back and put it on the banana. Burke pressed stop.

"Eighty seconds."

* * *

><p><em>Group 3. <em>**11:10AM.**

Meredith pulled her condom and passed the stand to Mark. She had done it in only thirty seconds. Mark began, it took him thirty seconds too. They high fived. He pulled at his condom. It was stuck.

"Damn it!" He put a foot on the table, trying to pull it off. It came off and flew across the room.

"_Okay, who the hell threw that?" _Jackson yelled. Mark threw his arms in the air in triumph.

* * *

><p>Everyone's scores had been listed:<p>

Lexie 59  
>Finn 63<br>Teddy 36  
>Jackson 42<br>April 80  
>Preston 62<br>Rose 77  
>Alex 45<br>Meredith 30  
>Henry 46<br>Erica 56  
>Mark 30<br>Callie 55  
>Cristina 58<br>Owen 59  
>Arizona 91<br>Derek 80

Arizona laughed at Callie's score compared to hers.

"Ninety-one Arizona?" Callie scoffed.

"I've never had to use one and I don't wanna! It's gross and slimy and all around made for boy parts!" Arizona laughed.

* * *

><p>"THE SCROTEM HOLDS THE TESTES!" Cristina screamed at the top of her lungs. All of the boys sunk in their seats. Bailey added another tally mark to Group 4's section of the chart. So far, they were winning, group 1 came second, group 2 were third and group 3 had no marks, and were all to busy blowing their condoms into balloons and having fights with them.<p>

"What the hell?" An all too familiar voice filled the room. Everyone swung around in their seats.

"Izzie!" Alex grinned, running to hug her. She kissed him and pulled away.

"Uhm... why do you taste like rubber?" She asked. He glared at Rose.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" She yelled. Izzie raised her eyebrows.

"Wow." She laughed.

"Oh my God! Iz!" Meredith hugged her friend. Everyone else (but Henry, Rose, Erica, Burke and Finn) ran and hugged her.

"I think you're forgetting someone." Bailey said pointing behind the crowd. Everyone turned around to see an adorable blonde little girl with big brown eyes grinning as she clutched a bottle of milk in her hand.

"Everybody, this is Sarah." Izzie smiled, looking at her daughter. Alex's eyes widened. His daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>So, EEP! OMG IT'S A BABY! I'm bringing in another part because I want to have more time, it's only the fifth week! IZZIE, SARAH! IT'S CRAZY! :D<strong>

_10 reviews?_

Kat.


	19. Chapter 19: Happiness

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know.

**Lexie, April, Jackson - 15. Meredith, Cristina, Alex, Izzie ,Callie, Arizona, Erica, Rose - 16. Mark, Derek, Owen, Teddy, Henry, Burke - 17.**

**Thanks to all reviewers, all I ask for is feedback! :D Thanks everyone! I honestly mean it! I'm gonna try to reply to everyone's reviews via PM, even if it's just to say thanks!**

Title Song By Taylor Swift, Chapter Song By Hurts

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up<strong>

**Chapter Nineteen: Happiness**

Year 9(Part 5).

_Week 5, day 3... continued..._

"Hey, look, Evil Spawn's gonna pass out!" Cristina laughed as the color drained from Alex's face. She waited for his angry response- it didn't come. "Alex? You okay."

"Cristina!" Meredith scolded, quietly. The maternal instinct kicked in and she was desperate to say hello to Sarah.

"ALEX!" Cristina urged, ignoring Meredith. She lent forward and pushed him a little. He would've fallen if April hadn't been beside him to push him back up.

"Um, Alex?" Izzie asked, looking as her boyfriend froze. She wanted to push him harder than Cristina, just to get him to react.

"Alex?" Meredith asked, looking at Izzie and Cristina, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Karev!" Mark gave it a shot.

"KAREV!" Bailey yelled, everyone jumped, Sarah stopped smiling and stared at Bailey. Alex stayed completely still, his eyes fixated on the tiny infant in front of him. Sarah started crying, a lot. Izzie turned to her and sighed- she had only just got her to _shut up_, for the first time in three days. She closed her eyes for a second, wishing the crying would stop by itself. It did. She opened her eyes, alarmed, to see Alex holding her daughter- their daughter.

* * *

><p><em>Week 6, day 7.<em>

Meredith walked through the halls of SGMWSC, bored and lonely. She went to the cafeteria, knowing that Derek wouldn't be waiting for her. She sighed a sigh of relief. She missed him, but loved having a new boyfriend. She sat down at a table and sighed.

"Hey, stranger." Derek sat opposite her with a smirk.

"You again?" She scowled.

"You adore me. I love you."

"I love you too." She said without thinking.

"I know."

"Shut up."

"I was a total tool last year, blaming you for Mark's nose. He did trip Lexie, I'm sorry I'm such an ass."

"I know."

"Do you love Finn?"

"No."  
>"Would you ever love Finn?"<p>

"No."

"Then dump him and be with me!" Derek grabbed Meredith's hand and kissed it, lightly.

"I can't-"

"What the hell is going on here?" It was Finn.

"Finn, I-"

Finn just shook his head. "Just know that when he hurts you, I won't be there to hold your hand."

* * *

><p><em>Week 7, day 1.<em>

"Finn left." Meredith whispered to Derek as she passed him in the rooms hallway. He looked up to see her going up the forbidden staircase to the hallway leading to the attic. He ran to the hallway, she was busy climbing up the attic staircase. He climbed up after her. She closed it once he came in. She flipped a light switch. He smiled as he saw a blanket lying on the ground, a bottle of wine, two glasses and three more blankets.

"Meredith-"

"Cristina's gonna come free us in an hour." Meredith smiled, kissing Derek. "I love you. I miss you. I need you." She smiled. Derek grinned. She sat down and opened the wine. Derek sat beside her.

"I love you too."

"C'mon then, we have an hour. Take off your pants!"

_Week 8, day 6._

Cristina, Burke and Owen sat outside, on the grass. Cristina sat in the middle of the picnic blanket, the two men sat either side of her, practically force feeding her different foods they'd made for her.

"Here, Cristina, I made cob-salad." Burke offered a spoonful, Cristina lent in slightly, eating the spoonful.

"_I _made caeser salad." Owen pushed a piece of chicken into her mouth. Cristina smiled and accepted it.

"Mmm, good work. Owen wins the salad round." Cristina told them. Owen smirked with victory. Burke scowled and turned back to his basket.

"Here, I made you shrimp." Burke held up a glass of shrimp and sauce. Cristina ate it and grinned.

"I made crab." Owen fed Cristina the crab.

"Burke wins." Cristina said, spitting the crab into a napkin. "That tastes like crap!" Burke smirked, mischievously. Owen took a bite of his crab and spat it out again.

"That's cheating! Cristina! HE CHEATED!"

"There were no rules about adding to the competition's dish." Burke smirked.

"Well then, I guess it's okay to do this!" Owen picked up Burke's creme brulee and threw it across the grass.

"Owen!" Cristina yelled.

"Hunt!" Burke yelled too. He picked up the plate of cookies Owen had made and threw them away.

"BURKE!" Cristina screamed. "NOW THERE'S NO DESERT!"

"Yeah, Burke!" Owen smirked.

"You wanna take this outside?"

"We _are _outside."

"Well, wanna take this over there?" Burke stood up. Owen jumped up too. Cristina looked up at each guy and rolled her eyes. They moved backwards and started hitting each other.

"Really?" Cristina asked, mostly herself. Burke threw a slap that Owen avoided. Owen flicked Burke's head.

"OW! HUNT!"

"_Really?" _Cristina rolled her eyes. A slap-flick-cry fight.

* * *

><p>Meredith sat in the lunch room at her group's table. Derek looked over and smiled, he ushered for her to come over. She shook her head and pointed her head at her friends with her head. Derek smiled and nodded, turning back to his friends. Rose and Erica turned around and glared at Meredith.<p>

"We need another intervention." Erica whispered. Rose nodded.

"So, Izzie, will you be staying for the whole of next year?" April asked.

"Yeah, probably. It really just depends on where Alex and I are then, right, baby?" Izzie held her boyfriend's hand.

"Sure." Alex said, grabbing fries from April's plate.

"Alex!" April laughed. She took a piece of chicken from his plate. He trapped her hand with his. Izzie's smile faded as Alex and April remained with their hands held. She squeezed Alex's hand slightly. He took his hand away. April laughed off the awkward tension and ate Alex's piece of chicken.

"Well, I'm gonna go feed Sarah in my dorm." Izzie stood up, she turned to Alex and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"Slow down Karev, the woman only _just _had a baby, don't get her pregnant again!" Mark yelled from his table. Everyone laughed. Alex glared at Mark. Izzie smiled and picked up Sarah. Alex waved bye to his family and turned back to April, sitting across the table from him.

"Bitch." He said to her. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open, a smile tugging the corners of her mouth up too.

"Ass!" She responded. He grabbed more of her fries. "Stop it!" She laughed. Meredith watched the two. She loved Alex, she loved April. But she loved Izzie more.

"Alex, go with Izzie." She told him. He nodded and stood up, he pushed his plate to April.

"You owe me." He told her. She smiled in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>Week 12, day 1.<em>

Meredith and Derek stood in the lobby together. They held hands.

"I'll miss you, Derek Shepherd." Meredith kissed her boyfriend.

"And I'll miss you, Meredith Grey." Derek kissed his girlfriend.

"Have a great first day of Senior Year."

"Have a great first day of Junior Year."

"Meredith! Dad's here." Lexie yelled to her sister, pointing to their dad and Susan.

"Well, bye." Meredith kissed Derek.

"Bye." Derek kissed Meredith.

"Love you."

"Love you."

"Miss you forever Mark!" Lexie hugged Mark like her life depended on it.

"I'll see you at Christmas?" Mark asked, hopefully.

"See you then." Lexie smiled, walking with Meredith, out of SGMWSC.

"Bye!" Bailey and Webber shouted.

"Bye, Owen, Burke." Cristina said to them.

"Cristina, you don't get to just pass me off. I love you."

"You _love _me?" Cristina asked Owen.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Cristina!" Burke yelled, hating Owen even more so then usual right now.

"I can't, Burke. I can't be with you, not because of Owen, but because you're chipping parts of my away! You're breaking me." Cristina started tearing up. Burke just walked out. Cristina found herself crying, and without Meredith.

"Bye Alex." Izzie kissed her boyfriend.

"Love you, Iz." He kissed her. He took Sarah from her. "I'll bring her home in October?"

"And we'll come to Iowa for Christmas." Izzie started crying, missing her daughter already. "Bye sweetie, Momma'll see you soon."

"Aghuia." Sarah gurgled.

"Love you too, baby." Izzie smiled. She turned away and walked out.

"Bye, bye mommy." Alex waved Sarah's arm. "Bye April." He said in a baby voice, for Sarah.

"Bye, Sarah, and bye Alex." April smiled and half hugged him before walking to her parents' car.

"Teddy!" Henry yelled before Teddy could leave.

"Yeah, Henry?" Teddy turned around. Henry kissed her. When he pulled away, she stood, dumbfounded.

"See you next year." Henry left. Teddy stood with her mouth gaping open.

"That's not attractive." Arizona giggled and hugged her best friend. "See you next year, hon."

"Goodbye, Arizona." Teddy said, still in shock.

"Bye!" She laughed. She turned around to see Callie and Erica hugging. She felt tears fill her eyes. She tried to push them down.

"Bye, Zoney." Erica and Rose laughed, evilly, leaving together.

"Bye, Arizona." Callie smiled.

"I miss you, you know?"

"I miss you too."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Callie grinned and hugged Arizona. The blonde girl didn't hug back. Callie released her. "What's up?"

"I just.. I wanted to tell you, because I'll never see you again."

"Why? Aren't you coming back next year?"

"No. I'm going to Malawi for three years." Arizona started crying.

"Africa?"

"Yeah. Goodbye, Calliope." Arizona walked out and too her parents car, weeping.

"Arizona!" Callie ran outside and missed her.

"No happiness." Mark told Derek, seeing Callie standing outside, sobbing.

"Well, we're happy." Derek said.

"But for how long? I haven't told Lex about being accepted into NYU, have you told Meredith?"

"No, but I'm keeping my options open. I might get accepted into Seattle Grace University."

"Ew. S.G.U sucks." Mark scoffed.

"It's got a good medicine program." Derek offered.

"Yeah, but we're not doctors."

"We could be."

"What are you saying, Derek?"

"Just that I think that I may be considering medicine, if only to stay with Mer." Derek told his friend. "I mean, she wants to be one to impress her mom, and because she grew up learning all about the anatomy and being the best at sciencey things. She's gonna be a surgeon."

"So, we're gonna be surgeons?" Mark asked.

"Well, I think I might be, I dunno about you."

"Hey, we're in this together." Mark nudged his best friend slightly.

Derek smiled at his 'brother'. "Look, there's my mom."

* * *

><p><strong>So, we have the startings of doctors! I'm gonna have a smaller Year 10, ever smaller Year 11, an Epilogue, <em>a<em>_nd _I'm writing a sequel about the entire gang going to College together!**

_5 reviews?_

Kat.


	20. Chapter 20: The Scientist

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know.

**Lexie, April, Jackson - 16. Meredith, Cristina, Alex, Izzie, Callie, Erica, Rose - 17. Mark, Derek, Owen, Teddy, Henry - 18.**

**Thanks to all reviewers, all I ask for is feedback! :D Thanks everyone! I honestly mean it! I'm gonna try to reply to everyone's reviews via PM, even if it's just to say thanks! **

Title Song By Taylor Swift, Chapter Song By Cold Play

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>MAKE SURE YOU SEE BOTH CHAPTERS AS I HAVE UPDATED TWICE TODAY! 19 AND 20!<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up<strong>

**Chapter Twenty: The Scientist**

Year 10.

_Week 6, day 1_

Meredith entered SGMWSC with her sister with a frown on her face. After this years events, she wasn't happy.

_TWO WEEKS BEFORE SUMMER AND CAMP._

_The Grey's gathered around the dinner table. Molly had just been telling her family about her boyfriend- she was six years old._

_"I remember my first boyfriend." Lexie sighed, thinking about the past._

_"Uh, Lex? Your first boyfriend is still your boyfriend." Meredith laughed. Everyone laughed too. _

_"Aw, well, Mark's a sweet boy. So is Derek." Susan smiled. She hiccuped._

_"Susan, are you sure your okay? You've had the hiccups for, like, two weeks." Meredith said, concerned about her step-mother._

_"Mom?" Lexie asked, she loved her step-mother much more then Ellis. _

_"Mommy!" Molly demanded._

_"Molly!" Thatcher scolded. "Sweetie, are you sure you're okay?"_

_"I'm fine, you're all so sweet, being so protective of me." Susan smiled. She hiccuped. "With a family like this, how could I now constantly have hiccups?" Susan laughed._

_Her family faked offence. "Mom, that's terrible!"_

_"Looks like you don't have a protective family anymore." Meredith pretended to cry._

_"Honestly, Susan. Looks like I'm going for Mindy from the grocery store."_

_"Chubby Mindy? Seriously, Thatch?"_

_Molly sat, unsure of a witty comeback to outdo her family. She thought, and thought and thought, and thought. "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me." Everyone started laughing at the little six year old._

_"Aw, Molly. Good attitude." Susan smiled. _

_"Mom, I saw a poster for SGMWSC applications, you should totally enroll Molly next year!" Lexie grinned._

_"YEAH! MOMMY PLEASE!" Molly grinned._

_"I will." Susan agreed. She hiccuped._

_"Suse-"_

_"Dad- she's fine." Meredith said._

_**-GA-**_

_The next morning, the family went to the ER to have Susan's hiccups treated. They did a simple procedure and she was now sitting in the clinic. _

_"You and Lexie really need to get the suitcases for camp!" Susan said to her husband. "Mer can watch Molly in the waiting room, right?" _

_"Of course! C'mon, dad, just go! I **promise, **Susan will be okay." Meredith assured her dad._

_"Love you." Thatcher and Lexie said to their family. They left._

_**-GA-**_

_"Meredith! Something's wrong with mommy! She won't wake up!" Molly ran from her mothers clinic bed to Meredith in the seats by the door. _

_"C'mon, Molly." Meredith walked her sister to their mother. "Susan? Susan? Mom?" Meredith shook their mother. "Nurse!"_

_**-GA-**_

_"She's dead." Lexie cried. "Our mom is dead!"_

_"You promised she'd be okay! You promised me Meredith!" Thatcher cried. "You're a stupid child who doesn't know anything!" Thatcher grabbed Molly's hand and stormed to the front door of the hospital. Lexie ran after them. Meredith followed them to the car. _

_"Lexie, sit in the back." Meredith told her sister as she tried to get in Susan's seat._

_"Out of the car, Meredith." Thatcher said, before climbing in._

_"I'll get in the back-"_

_"No. You'll get the hell away from my family and my house!" Thatcher screamed. "You told me she'd be fine! She could've come to the hospital yesterday! SURVIVED!"_

_"It's not my fault she's dead!"_

_Thatcher closed his door and drove away, leaving Meredith at Seattle Press alone._

_"DADDY!" Meredith screamed as the car left. Meredith looked down to see her jeans covered in blood. She walked back to the hospital, wiping her face to hide the tears. "Excuse me, I'm bleeding, a lot." _

_"Uh, I'll call OB." The nurse said, seeing Meredith's legs._

_"I'm not pregnant." Meredith called, her voice hoarse. The nurse didn't hear. _

* * *

><p>"I'm sure Dad doesn't hate you, Mer. He <em>did <em>pay for you to come back this year."

"Because he didn't want me at home, Lexie. He hates me." Meredith told her sister.

"He doesn't. He loves you."

"He _hates _me, Lexie. He thinks I'm a stupid slutty bitch. I mean, I got myself pregnant, didn't I?"

"No! You miscarried, Meredith, he cared then and he cares now!"

"Shut up, Lexie! I was _never _pregnant, got it?" Meredith scolded.

"You're not telling Derek?"

"SHUT UP!" Meredith pushed the door of Room 7 open. Everyone grinned.

"Suprise!" Everyone yelled.

"Great to see you guys!" Izzie hugged them. Derek walked and hugged Meredith, knowing about Susan's death. Mark quickly grabbed Lexie into a cuddle.

"How was your year?" Rose asked. Everyone glared at her.

"You idiot." Erica said, disgusted. She may have hated the Grey's, but that was low, even for her. Lexie started crying. Meredith's eyes filled with tears.

"I wanna go home." Lexie cried, turning to Meredith. "I. Want. To. Go. Home!"

"Can you call our dad, please, Chief Webber." Meredith said, emotionless.

"Of course, girls." Webber sighed, sympathetically. He loved these girls, they were like his own daughters. He'd known them from birth, he'd held Ellis's hand when Thatcher got stuck in traffic at Meredith's birth.

"C'mon, ladies. Sloan, Shepherd, you too. And Yang, Karev, Stevens, you come too." Bailey led the group out.

"What'd I say?" Rose looked around at her 'friends'.

"Like I said. Idiot." Erica snapped.

* * *

><p>It was night time now, and Lexie and Meredith sat on the floor of the entrance, with their luggage, alone.<p>

"I thought I could handle talking about Mom, but I can't."

"I know, Lexie. I miss Susan too. And Rose is just... a total bitch."

"I just wanna go home. I wanna sit with Molly and Daddy and watch home movies of their wedding."

"I miss home. It's been weeks." Meredith sighed.

"Dad loves you." Lexie told her sister.

"He loves _you_. I love you too."

"I love you." Lexie said, welling up. Meredith grabbed her sister's hand. Thatcher's car pulled up.

"Lexie!" He could be heard from outside. He opened the front door and ran into the passage between the lobby and outside. Lexie stood up, crying her eyes out. Thatcher hugged his daughter. "I knew you shouldn't have come this early.

"I thought it'd be fine." The young girl sobbed.

"Dad." Meredith spoke up.

"Meredith." He nodded. Well, it was progress. At least he was talking to her.

"Can we go home?" Lexie asked. Thatcher nodded and opened the door.

"Daddy." Meredith said, tears coming out of her eyes now too. "Can I _please _come home?"

"Of course, honey." Thatcher hugged Meredith too.

"Dad, have you been drinking?" Meredith asked, smelling her father's breath.

"I just drove here-"

"Have you?"

"How dare you? You're talking to me about _my _judgement? You got yourself pregnant at sixteen years old!"

"Dad-!"

"No. You stay here. Go to your mothers when Summer ends!"

"Dad! Calm down! Meredith is only trying-" Lexie yelled.

"Alexandra Caroline Grey! Don't speak to your father in such a tone!"

"Dad! Leave Lexie alone!" Meredith yelled. If her dad was drinking and getting angry, he was taking it out on her, not Lexie. Meredith saw Molly climb out of the backseat of their car. The six year old walked up the steps and through the door, while Thatcher yelled at his eldest daughters.

"Daddy?" Molly asked, her voice tiny and afraid.

"Molly Cecelia Grey! I told you to wait in the car!" Thatcher shouted.

"Daddy, I just wanted to see Meredith! She's my biggest sister!" Molly started crying.

"Don't start crying Molly!"

"Leave her alone!" Meredith defended her sister. "Leave them both alone! You're a drunk who's mad at me, not them!"

"Meredith Elizabeth Grey-"

"Wow, you're really going all out on the angry today, middle names? Wow!" Meredith said sarcastically. Now she was just trying to annoy her father and she didn't even remember why.

"Molly, Alexandra. Get in the car." Thatcher commanded. His voice had turned from angry to monotone.

"Lexie, Molly. Stay here." Meredith told them, staring Thatcher in the eye, as it in competition to see who would crack first.

"Girls." Thatcher warned.

"Stay." Meredith battled. Everyone came into the lobby, a door and a wall of glass away from the family of four. Webber and Bailey walked forward and through the door.

"GO."

"STAY."

"Lexie, why don't you take your little sister to the cafeteria, get her a candy bar." Bailey suggested. Lexie nodded and grabbed Molly's hand. They walked into the lobby.

"Go away. This isn't a show for you to watch! My mother is dead. My father and my sister are at war with each other! Go back to bed! NOW!" Lexie threatened, pulling her sister to the cafeteria.

"Geez, what a bitch." Rose scoffed. Lexie stopped walking and turned around.

"What did you just call me?" Lexie walked over, causing Molly to stumble on the ground, having to run faster then her tiny legs could go. Callie grabbed Molly's hand, knowing it was about to get ugly. Lexie released her sister.

"C'mon, Molly, come with me to get some candy, huh?" Callie grabbed Molly and took her into the cafeteria with her.

"I called you a bitch." Rose answered her back. Erica sighed. Rose was brainless. She stepped backwards.

"Oh, really?" Lexie scowled at the girl in front of me. "You know, you too have always been absolute bitches, you know." Lexie told Rose and Erica. "I'm surprised someone hasn't just... broke your noses yet."

"Is that a threat, Grey?" Rose scoffed. Erica looked away.

"Yeah, Flack, it is!" Lexie punched Rose square in the face. Rose's nose poured with blood.

"You stupid freak!" Rose screamed, clutching her nose. Erica ran to Rose.

"Oh my God! You loser! You broke her nose!"

"Yeah, I did. Now go away, before I break yours too!" Lexie screamed at Erica. The blonde girl grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her to the infirmary.

"Lexie! What did you do?" Meredith yelled, running to her sister.

"I broke that bitches nose."

* * *

><p><em>Week 8, day 3.<em>

Rose and Erica scattered, vowing to_ never _return to Seattle again. Also, Thatcher had returned home with two of his daughters. Guess which ones... Meredith called home everyday, checking on her sisters, hoping it was that one time he got drunk and that he was taking care of them fine.

Meredith sat outside on the grass. It was a summer night in Seattle and it wasn't raining. It was perfect. A breeze swept Meredith's hair up. She smiled. It felt like everything had just disappeared from her life. She felt like she was sitting at a Thanks Giving dinner table. Everyone she loved was there- Susan, Thatcher, Lexie, Molly, Derek, Cristina, Izzie, Alex, even George! Bailey and Webber were there, so was her mom. Everyone she actually liked at summer camp were there and in love with the right people.

"Hey, Stranger." Derek smiled. Sitting beside his girlfriend.

"Derek." She smiled. Suddenly a wave of guilt hit her.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You were so happy... now you're sad."

"Something happened... after Susan died..." Meredith tried not to tear up.

"What happened?"

"I... I had a miscarriage." Meredith couldn't stop herself from crying. "The doctor said that I have a 'hostile uterus' and that any sort of stress will more likely then not kill..." She couldn't speak. She just collapsed into her boyfriends chest. Derek couldn't breath. He had a child, but he lost it. He lost the baby he didn't know he had and didn't know he wanted.

"I..."

"I'm sorry I killed your baby."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Callie sighed. She was lying on the sofa in the lounge by herself. She felt like crying. She hadn't been thinking about her problems because of the Grey drama. Not that her 'problems' compared to the Grey's. She closed her eyes.<p>

"Calliope?"

"Arizona?" Callie shot up. Standing in the doorway, all dimply and blonde, was none other than Arizona.

"Are you crying?" Arizona asked. Callie suddenly became aware of the fact that she'd started crying. "Don't worry, it just makes you even more adorable."

"Arizona?"

"I'm back. For good. You're not getting rid of me, ever again." Arizona ran to Callie and kissed her.

"Arizona?"

* * *

><p>Izzie entered the bathroom and locked the door. April had just finished brushing her teeth.<p>

"I was just leaving." April smiled, putting her wash bag in her cabinet.

"I don't think so." Izzie said.

"What?"

"Stop flirting with Alex!" Izzie yelled. "You always do it, April, but guess what? He's _mine_!"

"He's my friend, Izzie. My best friend. And that's it!"

"Hm... then why don't I believe you?"

"Izzie, you wanna know what half of our conversations are about? You and Sarah and his undying love for you both!" April giggled. "He loves you. Why don't you trust him?"

"Because...!" Izzie began to yell. She stopped and sighed. "I can't be stuck on my own. I have a baby. I'll never go anywhere if he leaves me. I'll end up like my mom. I love my mom, really, I do. She's awesome, but... I'm smarter then she is. I'm _so _much smarter then she is. I have real potential of becoming a lawyer or a doctor or anything! But if I'm stuck with Sarah... I'll end up a trailer mom who spends all of my money on TV fortune tellers."

"You said it yourself Izzie, you have to much potential." Was all April said before leaving.

* * *

><p><em>Week 12, day 1.<em>

"I can't believe next year you won't be here." Meredith looked close to tears.

"I'll be in college. In a private dorm. With no parents and fairly thick walls." Derek smirked. Meredith giggled and kissed her boyfriend.

"But, if you go to New York, I'll never see you."

"Well... it was supposed to be a surprise for when Mark and I took you and Lexie to out college in November..."

"What?"

"We got accepted at Seattle Grace University!"

"Wow..." Meredith faked excitement. For a lack of a better word... SGU was crap.

"It's a crappy school, but it's got great dorms and is close to you!"

"You're throwing away good education for me and my sister?"

"No... it's got one of the best medical and science programs in America."

"You're doing medicine? Wow! Just like my mom!"

"And you, right?"

"Right." Meredith smiled. No boyfriend was _this _sweet!

"I love you, Meredith Grey."

"I love you, Derek Shepherd."

Every eighteen year old joined them outside- Owen, Mark, Teddy and Henry.

"Is anyone else going to S.G.U for medicine in the fall?" Teddy asked. Mark and Derek nodded.

"No way! Me too!" Owen grinned. Henry shrunk slightly.

"I'm not going to college. I'm a writer, so..."

"Who cares! Writers can live anywhere, so you're not getting rid of me that easily." Teddy kissed her boyfriend.

"C'mon, Altman! Too much PDA!" Mark complained using his band to block out their faces.

"Shut up, Sloan." Teddy laughed, hugging her boyfriend again.

Everyone said goodbye to one and other. Derek, Mark and Meredith were left. Derek's mom pulled up.

"Love you." Derek kissed Meredith.

"Love you." Mark mocked. Meredith smacked his arm with the back of her hand. The two hugged.

"Bye, love you both!" Meredith smiled. Derek's mom got out and opened the trunk.

"Meredith, sweetheart! You want a ride?" Mrs. Shepherd asked.

"No thanks, Mrs. Shepherd." Meredith grinned. She waved them off. Once the car was in the distance, she walked down the steps. She had nowhere to go. Noone to go to. She started walking in the direction of her house. Maybe she could pick up some money and stay at a motel for the night. Sure, Thatcher wouldn't let her in, but Molly or Lexie would get it. Unless Thatcher had spent it all on booze... she'd find _somewhere._ At least, she hoped she would...

* * *

><p><strong>So, OMG. This is the second last year... I think that'll be a chapter long too... then an epilogue and info on my sequel which lots of you seem to be excited about! Glad about that! :D <strong>

_5 reviews? I even got a *brand new* reviewer! Haven't actually had one of them in a while... but I got my old faithfuls! LOVE YOU GUYS! :D _

KAT. I'M TOO HYPER...

P.S. I officially hate Shonda Rhimes! Poor Teddy. She's alone, yet again. Not giving away spoilers.. though I kind of did just now... anyway... I was really upset and I don't think it was very nice! CURSE YOU SHONDA AND KRISTA. Bitches...

SO ANGRY AT THEM! anyway... might update again tonight... who knows... SO ANGRY... LOL...

**ANGRY -_-**

****Kat.


	21. Chapter 21: It Ends Tonight FINALE

**Grey's Anatomy.**

Old school Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I don't own it :'(.

_So, this is actually based from this idea of a story had when I started watching Grey's online a few months ago. See, this disclaimer isn't even a sarcastic comment or something of that sorts!_

Don't ask me how I got the idea, I don't know.

**Lexie, April, Jackson - 17. Meredith, Cristina, Alex, Izzie, Callie, Arizona - 18. Mark, Derek, Owen, Teddy, Henry - 19.**

**Thanks to all reviewers, all I ask for is feedback! :D Thanks everyone! I honestly mean it! I'm gonna try to reply to everyone's reviews via PM, even if it's just to say thanks! **

Title Song By Taylor Swift, Chapter Song By All America Rejects.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>MAKE SURE YOU SEE BOTH CHAPTERS AS I HAVE UPDATED THREE TIMES TODAY! 19 AND 20 AND 21!<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Never Grow Up<strong>

**Chapter Twenty One: It Ends Tonight**

Year 11.

_Week 3, day 1._

Meredith arrived late for Summer Camp again, just like last year. No, nobody died this year. The only thing that sucked for her was that she had to relocate her life to Boston. She was late this year because her mother insisted that they take care of buying a house in Seattle big enough for her and a few roommates, which was totally out of character for Ellis Grey, because she wanted Meredith to succeed on her own. She didn't need _anyone_. She had brains. That was enough.

Meredith entered the camp, suitcase in hand, only to be tackled by Lexie. Her sister hugged her and kissed her and gave her twelve months of love in one minute.

"Lexie!" Meredith got one kiss in on her sister's cheek. "I missed you!"

"Me too! I tried to convince Daddy to let me come to Boston, but... he needed me."

"He's a drunk, isn't he?" Meredith asked. Lexie sighed and looked at her sister.

"It's okay, Mer. Molly's at Grandma's because Mercy West Grade School closed. She's fine. I took a picture of her- she's so cute. She looks just like Mom."

"She looks exactly like Susan. She's lucky."

"I know, she's so beautiful. She misses you so much."

"I miss her." Meredith smiled. "Where's-" She stopped. Derek wasn't here anymore. He was SGU. She hadn't been able to get there like she'd hoped.

"Derek? I know, I spent the first three days searching for Mark.." Lexie admitted. Meredith laughed at her sister. "But, the good news is, is that no pretty girls go to SGU. Seriously, you'll be the first."

Meredith laughed. She saw black curls out of the corner of her eye. "Cristina!" Meredith ran and hugged her person.

"Mer! Where the hell have you been!"

"Setting up a house near SGU for me and future roommates." Meredith told her.

"You got in?"

"Yeah!"

"Me too! Oh my God! We're gonna live together in a house near the SGU campus, and the guys could move in too, right?"

"Of course! I totally forgot! And since we'll already have stable relationships-"

"We can focus on studying!"

"Little Grey! You got in too!" Cristina grinned.

"Yeah! Thank God I skipped third grade. I couldn't deal with high school without you guys."

"Yeah, Mer. It was Senior Year and you missed it, bitch." Cristina grunted.

"Hey! I had to start out in a whole new city alone!"

"Do I hear a dark and twisty blonde somewhere in this building?" Izzie grinned, running to her three best friends. "OMG Mer! We all graduated!"

"I know, izzie! I did too!" Meredith laughed. "Where did you get accepted?"

"SGU, I know... it sucks..."

"But it's got an awesome medical program!" Cristina, Meredith and Lexie finished.

"You guys are going?" Izzie's smile grew (if possible) as they nodded. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO SGU! We can buy a house together!"

"My mom bought me one, well, we're splitting the bill, it's huge so I can move in with some roommates!" Meredith told her as the four girls walked into the grand hall to see Jackson looking at himself in a compact mirror, Alex and April in a fight over who has more authority and Callie and Arizona singing KT Tunstall. **(PREVIEW OF SEQUEL IF YOU GUESS WHICH SONG)**

"Meredith!" The Chief grinned as she walked in. Everyone looked up and said hello.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Meredith giggled. Nine people. Not even ten were left! She relaxed into a chair.

"Hey, did anybody apply to SGU? I have to start applying for schools next year but I can't decide where to go." Jackson asked, putting his mirror away.

"I did." Everyone but April and Jackson said.

"What?" Everyone started discussing it.

"So... have you applied?"

"I'm about to apply to SGU..." April snickered. Jackson giggled.

"Me too."

"I went to SGU. I'm a brilliant doctor." Bailey informed them.

"Yeah, they turn out a lot of fantastic doctors there. My mother attended."

"In fact, I'm so brilliant, that SGU offered me the Biology teacher position." Bailey boasted. "Of course I accepted... before I knew all you nasty's were going."

"I'm in the running for new Head of Science and Medicine." Webber smiled. "What a coincidence!"

"This is awesome! The entire crew together again!" Lexie grinned.

"Except George." Izzie sighed.

"And Reed." April looked down.

"Charles." Jackson smiled, thinking of his best friend.

"Addison." Callie said.

"Burke." Cristina told them.

"Lucy." Alex grunted.

"Erica." Arizona scowled.

"Rose." Lexie frowned.

"We've lost so many." Bailey sighed, putting a hand on her head.

"But we've gained so many!" Webber grinned. "April, Jackson, Henry! Sarah!"

"We've had a good run, Chief." Meredith smiled.

"That we have, Meredith." The Chief smiled. "That's the attitude we need!"

"We've had an awesome run, actually." Arizona grinned.

"Well, how about the girls get Meredith settled into the dorm and then we'll come down here and have some fun!" Webber suggested.

* * *

><p>Everyone came back downstairs to find a note on Room 7 saying 'Play Room'. They all walked their chatting away at each other.<p>

"Like, seriously, Mer. Your house better be huge!" Izzie laughed. She stopped when they got to the play room. Standing there was everyone, _everyone._

Derek, Mark, Owen, Teddy, Henry, Burke, Addison, Erica, Rose, Lucy and last, but not least, George.

"GEORGE!" Izzie screamed at the top of her lungs. She sprinted to her best friend forever and hugged him until he turned purple.

"Derek!" Meredith ran to the love of her life.

"Mark!" Lexie leaped into her boyfriend's arms.

"Addie!" Callie hugged her friend. Everyone else said hello's.

"Let's do the scavenger hunt then!"

* * *

><p>Team Awesome: Mark, Lexie, Owen, Derek, Addison, Callie, Meredith, George, Lucy and April.<p>

Team Kill: Cristina, Teddy, Arizona, Izzie, Alex, Jackson, Erica, Rose and Burke.

"KILL!" Cristina yelled.

"Awesome?" Mark copied Cristina, slightly.

Team Awesome won.

"And the winning streak begins anew!" Mark gloated.

"I HATE TEAM AWESOME!" Cristina broke Jackson's compact mirror in half. He cried.

"Well, we all have to go." George sighed. He loved it here. Sure, he loved the military school he was in and was getting ready to be a medic in the Army, but he missed Izzie and Meredith and everyone else.

"We'll miss you." Meredith told everyone.

"Doubt it." Erica scoffed.

"Goodbye, Hahn." Derek said. "Flack."

"I love you all!" George called to them.

"LOVE YOU GEORGE!" Everyone yelled, even Alex!

* * *

><p>SGMWSC was a brilliant place that brought them all together. It's helped make relationships that will last for an eternity. It's created love that would never have exsisted other wise. Seattle Grace-Mercy West Summer Camp was the best place on Earth. Dr. Bailey and Chief Webber made it from scratch. It's been the home of grief and anger, but more importantly, love and happiness. It turned girls into women. Boys into men. SGMWSC. We'll miss you.<p>

* * *

><p>Meredith Grey smiled as her father pulled in, dropping her and her seventeen year old sister off at Seattle Grace University. She was eighteen years old and excited to spend the rest of her education with her closest friends...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's... OVER? Did you like the ending? I know, totally corny. But... I love corny. It makes for a happy Kat! Well... it's... over...? OMg. I can't handle it! Anywhooo... try my little KT TUNSTALL Thing for a preview of the sequel: My Medicine.<strong>

**Smallest preview of Sequel: TO WIN A LARGER ONE CHECK OUT KT TUNSTALL COMPETITION.::**

****Welcome to Seattle Grace University... home of great surgeons and even a writer! Love, drama... DEATH? All to come in My Medicine, Sequel TO NEVER GROW UP!

_NO REVIEWS NECESSARILY BECAUSE IT'S OVER? STILL WOULD LIKE SOME!_

Kat.

* * *

><p>Thanks my faithful readers. You kept me going. It's been a pleasure to have you reading since chapter 1 of this wacky story. It's been an excellent 5 months writing for you. Please view the sequel and give your honest feedback.<p>

Thanks guys. :)


End file.
